


A Demon Among Us

by Thal



Series: This Hunting Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Awkward Sam date, Break Up, Conflicted Dean Winchester, Confused Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and the Reader get cabin fever, Dean doesn't have a clue, Dean has hidden feelings, Dean thinks Reader likes Sam, Demon, Drunk Dean, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Hesitation, Hurt Dean, Mean Sam, Mild Self Harm, Near Death, Pre-Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader has hidden feelings for Dean, Romantic Dean, Salt And Burn, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam suspects, Shifter, Vampires, Worried Dean, anti-possession tattoo, argument, dean has doubts, grumpy reader, hurt reader, rainy day, reader - Freeform, relationship, the evil cherry on the sundae, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal/pseuds/Thal
Summary: The Reader has teamed up with the Winchesters, and after some time has passed she starts to develop feelings for Dean. But what are the chances he could ever return her feelings?  And what is she going to do about the demon stalking her that the Winchesters don't know about yet?





	1. Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 10 chapter "Demon Arc" I originally posted on dA. The Dean x Reader series is currently 15 stories/chapters on dA. I am unsure if I can construct a chapter piece as part of a series on this site. I guess we'll find out later.
> 
> I tried to keep true to the characters of Sam and Dean, but apologies if I got them wrong. I'm still kind of new to the whole fandom thing.
> 
> All my works hear are re-postings from my dA account (user name is thaliat), I am not stealing anyone's work. No one has made accusations, I am just getting ahead of it as a precaution. Feel free to send me a message on dA and I will corroborate it, should you want proof.

[Y/N] - your name  
[Y/LN] - your last name  
[Y/NN] - your nickname  
[H/C] - hair color  
[H/L] - hair length  
[E/C] - eye color  


[Y/N] crossed her arms and scowled out the backseat window of the Impala as the nocturnal scenery passed. Sam cast a furtive glance over his shoulder at her, but [Y/N] would not meet his eyes. In the driver's seat, Dean muttered under his breath enough to make Sam turn to him and whisper something back. A heated whispered exchange ensued briefly, but the girl in the back seat paid it no heed, for she already knew it was about her. Dean muttered one last complaint, and an awkward silence settled over the rest of the ride.  
It had started so well when [Y/N] first agreed to join the Winchesters on hunts. She settled quickly in to life at the bunker, and often helped Sam with Internet research. Dean had been a bit wary of letting her hunt with them initially, but when [Y/N] decapitated a vampire sneaking up on Sam, he admitted having her watching their backs would make hunts go easier. And that was the role she fell into, watching their backs and occasionally coming in guns blazing when things got particularly heated. Sam and [Y/N] became fast friends, while Dean teased her like a little sister and called her [Y/NN]. She laughed quite a bit at his antics and teased him about the women he'd pick up at bars, and generally enjoyed living in the bunker with the Winchesters. Things were good.  
A few months later, things between her and Dean took a turn. The teasing became insults and they bickered regularly. He stopped calling her [Y/NN] and berated her if she hesitated or otherwise messed up on a hunt. Sam tried to defend her as much as possible but he wasn't always around, and often [Y/N] would close herself up in her room to cry in frustration. She wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them, and she hated that the older Winchester detested her. Especially since she had developed feelings for Dean. She hadn't spoken of it, but she worried he noticed and his disdain for her was the result.  
And now, here they were. Another hunt where [Y/N] hesitated. The shifter had turned into Dean and she hesitated just enough that the shifter was able to tackle her to the ground. Dean hadn't seen that part, but he and Sam did show up in time to see her grappling with the shifter. Dean shot it before it could kill [Y/N] and Sam had pulled it off her. When they asked what happened, she confessed she hesitated, but left out the part about it taking Dean's form. She did not want to explain why that made her hesitate, fearing it would only further upset Dean. It turned out that omission didn't matter, because Dean began to berate her until Sam grabbed his shoulder to stop him and recommend they leave the area, just in case something else was out there.  
A demon had started to follow them, shortly after [Y/N] joined them, and the [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter knew it was looking for her. She was going to tell them it wanted her as she was the last remaining [Y/LN], but she had no other information about it and decided to keep quiet on the matter. It seemed to only be observing her movements, it had not tried to attack them. [Y/N] suspected it wouldn't so long as the Winchesters were around.  
The trio hastened to the Impala, [Y/N] nursing an injured arm, but alive. Dean looked pissed, but said nothing to her as he drove. Sam, trying to comfort [Y/N], had tried asking if she wanted a rolled blanket to place under her arm, but seeing the tears welling up in her [E/C] eyes, silently reached back and placed the rolled blanket on the seat beside her. He turned away, giving her some privacy as she swiped at her eyes, chiding herself for being weak. She refused to let herself cry in front of the brothers.  
[Y/N] stared at the passing scenery, as her eyelids got heavy. Fatigue overtook her at last, and when Sam turned over his shoulder again, the [H/C] haired hunter slept slumped against the door, head resting lightly against the window.  
"She asleep?" Dean inquired, trying to peer at her in the rearview mirror.  
"Yeah," Sam replied. "She's had a rough day."  
"She almost died today. I'd say that's a little more than a rough day." Dean grimaced. "What's wrong with her lately? She hesitated. She never used to."  
"We don't usually get separated from her like that. [Y/N] got used to watching our backs, she hasn't had to hunt alone for a while. Maybe she got a little rusty." Sam sighed. "Just let it go, Dean."  
"Let it go?" Dean grumbled. "Do you want to see her dead, Sam? [Y/N] messed up, she's better than that. She's been distracted for a while now, and I can't seem to get her head on straight. I don't like it. Something's wrong."  
"She's not going to get her head on straight with you chewing her out all the time, man. She's already upset enough." Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "You've been riding her case a lot lately. Maybe lighten up, just for tonight?"  
"Dude, it's not like I do this because I like giving her a hard time." Dean glanced back in the rearview mirror to make sure [Y/N] still slept. "She's not reliable now. If we're going to have her watching our backs, we have to be able to trust her. Right now, I don't trust her."  
"Maybe she's working through something, Dean. We don't know much about her, aside from hunting." Sam dropped his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. "Just saying, maybe hold off on bawling her out until morning."  
Dean grimaced, driving in silence as he checked the mirror once more to assure the female hunter was still sleeping. "What's with you, [Y/N]? What happened to you?"  
...............  
The Impala came to a slow stop and Dean turned the key to shut off the ignition. Sam muttered thickly.  
"Dude, wake up. I'm not carrying your ass in." Dean chuckled as he nudged his taller, younger brother. "C'mon, Sammy, up and at 'em."  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." Sam groaned groggily, running his hand down his face. "Is [Y/N] up?"  
"Nah," Dean half chuckled. "We could leave her in here. She's out cold."  
"Dean!" Sam scowled at his older brother. Dean threw his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. Sam huffed, then yawned. "I'll carry her in."  
"Calm down. I got her, you go get the first aid kit." Dean cautiously cracked opened the door and gingerly propped the sleeping woman against the back of the seat. He opened the door fully and lifted [Y/N] carefully in his arms, mindful of her injured arm. She stirred slightly, but Dean shushed her gently. "Easy, [Y/N], easy. I got you."  
[Y/N] was vaguely aware of being carried against someone's chest, his strong arms carrying her carefully as a distant, familiar voice soothed her, then sleep enveloped her again.  
...............  
[Y/N] woke in a daze, blinking her [E/C] eyes, still hazy from the effects of the painkillers Sam administered the night before so he could tend to the woman's injuries without hurting her. She was stretched out on the couch, back in the bunker, a blanket pulled over her. Sam slept, seated on the floor and leaning against the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders.  
"He wasn't about to leave your side." Dean took a sip from his mug, and the aroma of coffee greeted her. He put his mug down and rose from his chair. "No one slept in a bed last night." Dean made his way to the kitchen. "Want coffee?"  
"Yes. Please." [Y/N] said hastily, a bit surprised by the unexpected kindness from Dean, for she had not seen it in several weeks.  
Dean returned with a mug of coffee, prepared just as [Y/N] liked it, and handed it to her. [Y/N] thanked him. She gave him a puzzled look.  
"We will discuss the hunt later." Dean sat with a sigh. "I promised Sammy I'd hold off on chewing you out." He frowned and stood, looking uncomfortable. "But I'm still pissed, [Y/N]."  
Dean strode out of the room leaving [Y/N] staring after him.  
...............  
"What were you thinking? Were you thinking?" Dean shouted, his green eyes glaring at [Y/N], as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why did you hesitate, [Y/N]? That's not like you."  
[Y/N] blinked her [E/C] eyes in surprise at the onslaught of questions. Sam had left to do research in the local library and pick up beer, leaving Dean and [Y/N] alone in the bunker. [Y/N] was in the midst of pulling out baking supplies in the kitchen when Dean cornered her.  
"I... I don't know, I just did. I'm sorry, I know I messed up." [Y/N] spoke softly, her shoulders slumped.  
"You could have been killed!" Dean thundered. [Y/N] yelped in surprise as Dean grabbed her shoulder. He lowered his voice."'I don't know' isn't going to cut it, [Y/N]. I want a real answer. Why did you hesitate?"  
[Y/N] stared at Dean. His jaw tensed and she stepped back. Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face.  
"I don't trust you, [Y/N]. You won't be hunting with us anymore." Dean turned to leave.  
"That's... That's not fair, Dean. I just hesitated." [Y/N] reached out to touch his shoulder. "It won't happen again."  
"[Y/N], that wasn't the first time you hesitated. I can't count on you." Dean scowled. "You won't even tell me why you hesitated. I can't help you if you're keeping things from me. I'll ask one more time, why did you hesitate?"  
[Y/N] took a slow breath. Dean waited. She nervously licked her lips and nodded slowly.  
"It turned into someone I care about. A lot. I..." [Y/N] looked away. "It was someone I would never want to hurt. So... I hesitated."  
"They weren't there!" Dean growled. "You can't be stupid about these things, [Y/N], it'll get you killed."  
"But they were there!" [Y/N] froze, wishing she could take back her words.  
Dean stared at her. [Y/N] thought she saw sudden sadness wash over his features, but in a blink it was gone, and she thought she imagined it. He laughed, patting her shoulder.  
"You should probably tell Sammy, then. I can tell you, he has no idea."  
...............  
[Y/N] sat in a booth across from Sam. Dean had practically rushed them out the door. Dinner had been his suggestion, much to their confusion. She had recounted the story for Sam on the drive to the restaurant, and Sam glanced sideways at [Y/N] but did not comment until they were seated in the booth.  
"I just have one question, [Y/N], did it really turn into me?" Sam asked, leaning forward on his elbows.  
"Sorry, Sam." [Y/N] shook her head. "It turned into Dean. I just couldn't tell him."  
"Why not?" Sam looked at her, concerned.  
"All the arguments and all. He can't stand me. I couldn't tell him." [Y/N] sighed. It would have been easier if she had feelings for Sam, but her heart only wanted Dean Winchester, and the hunter clearly didn't want her. "I just felt stupid. It was easier to let him think it was you."  
"Hey." Sam reached forward and patted her hand. He offered her a smile. "Thanks for telling me. You really should rethink telling Dean at some point soon, but that's your call. But tonight, let's just enjoy each other's company. We should probably take our time, the later we get back, the less likely Dean will try to help encourage me to... uh... score with you."  
[Y/N] blushed at the thought of Dean encouraging Sam to sleep with her. "Yeah... let's not... that cannot happen!"  
"I agree." Sam laughed. "Let's have dinner, then maybe we can hit up the fair on the other side of town. We'll just tell Dean it didn't work out like you hoped in the morning."  
"Thanks, Sam." [Y/N] said with a grin.  
...............  
[Y/N] figured she would tell Dean the truth about the shifter when she had a chance alone with him, only things did not play out the way she had hoped. [Y/N] had decided not to keep secrets from the brothers, and chose to come clean about the demon after breakfast. Sam seemed to appreciate the honesty, but Dean did not see things in the same light.  
"What the hell?" Dean paced about the room."You seriously thought it was good to try to keep that demon a secret, [Y/N]?"  
[Y/N] sat on the couch hands folded in her lap, her eyes on her hands. Sam sat beside her. He gave her knee a gentle squeeze, but she could not bring herself to meet his gaze. The more Dean ranted, the smaller she felt.  
"What if it tried to attack us, [Y/N]? "'Hey, I'm being stalked by a demon, guys.' That's all you had to say. What if-" Dean never got to finish.  
Sam jumped up, placing himself between Dean and [Y/N], as he stared down at the older Winchester. "Dean! That's enough!"  
"Dude, are you really taking her side on this?" Dean asked, taken by surprise.  
"Yeah, I am." Sam said, crossing his arms. "I'm sure she had her reasons, and it wasn't like it tried to attack us. And she's telling us now. No harm done, so lighten up, man."  
"Yeah, except now we know we can't trust her." Dean stepped towards Sam, scowling angrily. "She freaking tried to act like she knew nothing about that thing. She's probably lying still with this whole 'I don't know anything else' bit."  
[Y/N] stood hastily, trembling with a mix of anger and pain. The brothers turned to stare at her.  
"I... I should have said something sooner, you're right." She spoke slowly, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "But it doesn't want you. Either of you. It wants me. Just me. I'm the last living [Y/LN]. Once I'm dead, it's done."  
"Good riddance." Dean muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm, his words devastating [Y/N].  
"Dean!" Sam scolded. "That's enough!"  
[Y/N]'s resolve to never cry in front of the Winchester brothers broke, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Dean and Sam stood as if frozen. She shoved past Sam easily enough, but Dean quickly grabbed her arm keeping her from fleeing the room.  
"Wait, [Y/N]!" Dean implored.  
"No! I... I hate you, Dean Winchester!" [Y/N] struggled against Dean until he released his grip. "I'm leaving, you win!"  
[Y/N] ran sobbing from the room.  
"Damn it, Dean!" Sam shouted as he followed in pursuit of [Y/N].  
Dean sank into the nearest chair as his brother left, his face not masking the shock of the argument's turn of events.  
...............  
"C'mon, [Y/N], stay." Sam was pulling things out of her duffle bag nearly as fast as she placed them, frustrating her until [Y/N] sank on the bed and cried into her hands. Sam shoved the duffle bag across the bed and sat beside [Y/N], pulling his crying friend into a fierce hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not letting you go until you feel better."  
[Y/N] gave a weak giggle. Sam gave her another squeeze.  
"Better?" Sam inquired glancing down at [Y/N]. She nodded and looked up at him with teary [E/C] eyes. She smiled feebly.  
"I'm OK, Sam." [Y/N] said at last, softly enough that Sam almost didn't hear it. "Thanks for checking on me."  
She pulled out of the hug, and he lowered his arms. Sam watched quietly as [Y/N] did her best to wipe away her tears, only a few still sat threatening to fall at any moment. Sam sighed.  
"Please don't go, [Y/N]," he implored with wide eyes. "Dean's an ass, and I'm sorry he upset you, but even you said there's a demon after you. Don't leave."  
"He's right, you know," Dean said leaning against the door frame, looking a bit sheepish. "I am an ass. And I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I don't want you to go, either." He straightened and stepped into the room. "I'll try to be less of a jerk if you stay." His green eyes jumped from Sam back to [Y/N]. "I'll let up on the criticism." His eyes went back to Sam. "C'mon, Sammy, you're killing me. Can you give us a minute?"  
Sam looked at [Y/N], and when she nodded he left her room.  
Dean eyed [Y/N]'s duffle bag and the piles of clothes on the bed. He sat beside [Y/N] in the space Sam vacated. He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard.  
"I am really sorry, [Y/N]," said Dean gently as he used his thumbs to wipe away the last of her tears. He looked at her wistfully. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I came down on you harder than I should have. I do that a lot, and I'm sorry."  
"Why do you do that, Dean? You don't do that with Sam." [Y/N] looked at the older Winchester, searching Dean's face as if the answer was written in his eyes.  
"Sammy might tell you different, if you ask him." Dean laughed wryly. "I guess I'm always harder on the people I care about. I don't want to see them hurt, and I worry about not being there to protect them. If I don't do what I can to make them stronger and something happens and I can't protect them... well, I guess I'd still feel responsible."  
"Dean," [Y/N] whispered, lightly touching his arm. "You're not responsible for me. I was a hunter before I met you and Sam. I know how that is likely to end for me, too, but that is not on you."  
Dean gazed into her eyes, taking [Y/N]'s hand in his.  
"That's not how the game is played, [Y/N]." Dean squeezed her hand lightly. "You're like family to me and Sam now. I have to protect my family. That's just how it is." He pushed a stray lock of [Y/N]'s [H/L], [H/C] hair behind her ear with a touch of tenderness she had not seen from Dean before. "It is my job to protect you, but it isn't right for me to drive you to the point of leaving and breaking up this family."  
"Yeah, well, I guess you were right about me being distracted and stuff," confessed [Y/N]. "So, I'm sorry, too."  
"Hey, now, that's nothing. We'll put it behind us." Dean gave [Y/N] a smirk. "So, this business about you hating me, is there any coming back from that or is that permanent?"  
"Yeah, I may have overreacted a bit, sorry, Dean. I don't hate you. We're OK." [Y/N] said with a relieved sigh.  
"Hey, [Y/N]," Sam called from the doorway. "This would be a good time to tell Dean who the shifter really turned into. You know, the one person you could never bring yourself to harm because you cared about them? The other person that was there."  
Sam took one look at [Y/N]'s face and quickly disappeared. [Y/N] jumped to her feet.  
"Sam Winchester! You did not just do that!" She shrieked after the younger Winchester. "You better hope I don't catch you!"  
[Y/N] started to chase after Sam, only to have Dean's arms wrap around her from behind as he chuckled in her ear.  
"It didn't shift into Sam?" Dean asked quietly. [Y/N] shook her head. He turned her to face him, an idiotic grin plastered on his face. "Can I hear you say it?"  
"It turned into you, Dean." [Y/N] said shyly. "You are the one I meant when I said it turned into someone I care about."  
"Really?" Dean pressed his forehead against [Y/N]'s forehead, his green eyes locking on her [E/C] eyes. He licked his lips slowly. "And do you still feel that way about me, [Y/N]?"  
It was [Y/N]'s turn to wet her lips. She pushed herself up on her toes to press her lips eagerly against Dean's, no hesitation in the kiss. Dean returned the kiss deeply, catching the small of [Y/N]'s back with his hands to steady her. When they at last parted, both were breathing huskily.  
"No more hesitation," she whispered.  
Dean chuckled and pressed his lips to hers once more, leaving Sam to hide in the library wondering if [Y/N] was still in pursuit.


	2. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader knows Dean Winchester has a bit of a long history of being a ladies man. Does he really want a relationship, or did Dean only expect a one night stand? Did she rush in to things too quickly with Dean?

[Y/N] [Y/LN] sighed and twirled her pencil in her fingers, lost in thoughts miles away. She had just started dating Dean Winchester a couple days ago, but already she had worries. The older Winchester brother had a bit of a reputation as a ladies' man. It wasn't that she worried about her new boyfriend cheating on her, but she wondered how long he would really be happy staying with her. [Y/N] was fairly certain Dean had never been one for long term relationships. Not that the life of a hunter made relationships particularly easy to begin with. She wanted to give Dean the benefit of the doubt, but she could not shake the feeling that after a couple weeks he would lose interest in being with her. She knew she really should voice her concerns to Dean, but she did not want to sound like some controlling, overbearing girlfriend. The pencil slipped and clattered on the table, snapping the female hunter from her daze. Her [E/C] eyes stared at the pencil disappointedly.  
"You OK, [Y/N]?" Sam Winchester looked up from his laptop, one eyebrow raised. [Y/N] was trying to help with researching demons, but had spent most of the afternoon distracted and distant. He'd done his best to ignore it, sensing something was bothering [Y/N], and it probably involved Dean, but she was making it hard for him to focus on his research. "You're awfully noisy over there."  
[Y/N] gave him a sheepish half smile and pushed her chair back, reaching her arms above her head in a satisfying stretch.  
"Yeah, I'm good, Sam." She hastily stood. "Just going to get some air, sorry about all the noise."  
Sam watched his friend practically dash out of the room before returning his focus to the site currently open on the laptop.  
\------------------  
"Not happening, [Y/NN], you are not going out there." Dean crossed his arms, blocking [Y/N] from the door. The older Winchester stared at her with his green eyes, as if he could not understand her desire to go outside. "You got a demon chasing you, remember? It's kind of a bad idea."  
"Dean!" [Y/N]'s cheeks flushed. She stomped her foot in agitation. "I can take care of myself, I'm a damn hunter for crying out loud. I just want to get some air."  
The female hunter tried her best to dodge past Dean, but he caught her by both shoulders and pulled her away from the door, causing [Y/N] to huff.  
"Hell no, that's not going to happen, [Y/N]." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not letting you go walking alone this close to dark, and I really don't feel like being dragged around out there. That thing's been getting closer each time we spot it. C'mon, don't be stupid."  
"I'm not stupid, Dean!" [Y/N] shouted at him with clenched fists, startling both of them. Frustrated tears pricked her eyes and she started to panic. She was not about to cry in front of Dean, because then he would know something was wrong. She bit her lip. "Oh, fine! Just forget it!"  
[Y/N] turned on her heel and rushed out of the room.  
\------------------  
[Y/N] clutched her pillow to her chest, sniffling and swiping at her teary cheeks. She silently rebuked herself for blowing up at Dean when he was just trying to keep her safe. She lightly thumped her head on the headboard of the bed, feeling defeated.  
A firm knock sounded at the door.  
"Hey, [Y/N], I know you're in there." Dean called to her from behind the door. Irritation edged his voice. "What the hell was that all about, anyway?"  
[Y/N] cried softly, trying to muffle her sobs in the pillow. It did not work as well as she had hoped.  
"Shit. You're crying." Dean grumbled on the other side. He slowly opened the door. "Hey, [Y/NN], don't. I'm sorry." He sat beside her on the bed, pulling his teary eyed girlfriend into a protective embrace as she let the pillow drop. He gently rubbed her back. "This is my fault, I'm sorry, baby."  
The [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter clung to Dean's flannel and cried, shaking her head.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I'm the one that yelled at you. I started the argument." She sniffled, sitting back so she could look Dean in the eyes. "I was being stupid, and you called me on it."  
"You've never wanted to go out alone before, [Y/NN], so why now?" Dean looked at her curiously. When her face fell again, he quickly hugged her. "You know what, don't worry about it. We can talk about it later. This is all my fault anyway, I wasn't thinking. Should of just gone walking with you when you wanted to go, there would of been a lot less crying now." Dean kissed the top of [Y/N]'s head tenderly. He held her at arms' length, offering her a sympathetic grin before catching her face in his hands. Using his thumbs, he brushed away her tears. "I hate seeing you sad, baby." He murmured. He ran his hand down his face, then perked up. "I ain't going walking out there in the dark, [Y/N], but how about we go for a drive?"  
[Y/N] nodded. "I'd like that."  
\------------------  
Dean drove around until [Y/N] had fallen asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. A bag of her favorite take out sat in the passenger side foot well, and Sam was just going to have to deal with the fact that she was craving greasy and comforting food instead of healthier fare. She had not been ready to talk about whatever was bothering her, and Dean decided it was best not to press the matter just yet, instead letting [Y/N] have the rare opportunity to control the radio and sing along to whatever took her fancy. Some of it was alright, and some of it edged more on annoying, but Dean endured it because [Y/N] was finally happy again. When she became drowsy and started to rest on Dean's shoulder, she turned the dial to a classic rock station to Dean's relief. Then she drifted off to a light slumber.  
Dean glanced down at the sleeping hunter, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as he turned the Impala back towards the bunker. He was glad to see her relaxed, for ever since they first kissed, something seemed to be on the back of her mind, and he did not like it one bit, but he was not about to push her to talk about it until she brought it up. After their brief argument, Dean started worrying more about [Y/N], and about them. He was not about to admit it to anyone, but he thought she might be changing her mind. He was not in a hurry to have that confirmed.  
As they arrived at the bunker, he sighed, and [Y/N] roused slowly.  
"We back?" [Y/N] inquired thickly.  
"Yeah." Dean said absently. "We had to get back, Sammy's probably half starved by now."  
"Shit, sorry about that Dean. I guess I was having too much fun with you and lost track of time." [Y/N] sighed.  
"That's what she said." Dean laughed with a smirk.  
"You wish!" [Y/N] retorted opening the door and grabbing the large take out bag.  
"I'm hurt, [Y/N]." Dean said clutching his heart dramatically as he got out of the Impala and followed her inside.  
Sam was sitting on the couch looking mildly aggravated when they came in. [Y/N] offered a hasty apology and handed the bag of take out to Dean before she dashed off to grab some utensils for the food. Dean set the bag down with a frown.  
"Took you guys long enough." Sam scowled. "Thought you both forgot about me."  
"Sorry, Sammy, but I kind of needed to fix things with [Y/N] first." Dean sighed. "We had an argument earlier."  
"Shit." Sam said quietly, trying to read the older Winchester's face. "Sorry, man. You guys OK now?"  
"Yeah, I think so." Dean sat beside Sam and started pulling containers of food out. "Hope so."  
"Me, too." Sam scowled at the food. "Because too many arguments resolved like this and my arteries are going to clog."  
"Shut up, it's for her, and we're going to like it." Dean hissed at his taller brother. [Y/N] came back in with utensils and three beers. Dean smiled at her. "Success?"  
"Success!" She laughed holding up the hand with the utensils. "I'm so hungry, let's eat! Sorry for making you wait, Sam."  
"Not a problem, [Y/N]." Sam laughed, shaking his head. "The food looks... good."  
\------------------  
For the second time that night [Y/N] dozed leaning on Dean. Sam had already gone off to the library to squeeze in a bit more research before calling it a night, leaving Dean alone with [Y/N]. Dean realized [Y/N] probably had not slept very well the last few nights because of whatever was on her mind. This bothered him, but she was sleeping now and he did not want to wake her.  
"[Y/N], what's got you so keyed up?" He whispered before softly kissing the sleeping hunter's forehead. He gently shifted her legs so they rested over his lap, making it easier to scoop her into his arms from his position on the couch. He carefully stood with [Y/N] safely in his arms and made his way towards his room, as it was closer than hers.  
[Y/N] finally stirred as Dean gently laid her on the bed. She blinked her eyes and looked up at Dean in mild confusion.  
"I... uh... I brought you to my room. It was the closest, and you need your sleep." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to share the bed tonight."  
[Y/N]'s face grew warm.  
"Only if you want to." Dean added, sitting at the foot of the bed.  
[Y/N] stayed silent, staring at ceiling. She chewed her lower lip nervously.  
"You OK, [Y/N]?" Dean asked quietly.  
She simply sighed and sat up, her [E/C] eyes searching his. She shook her head slightly.  
"Dean... we need to talk."  
\------------------  
Dean stormed out of the bunker and took off in the Impala. [Y/N] tried to stop him, but he brushed her off and left all the same. Sam found her sobbing into her hands, sitting on the edge of Dean's bed. He put an arm around her and escorted her to the kitchen to make her a cup of tea and try to piece together what happened.  
Veiled bits of the story came tumbling out through [Y/N]'s tears, about how she finally tried to explain what was bothering her, but how Dean refused to say anything to her after and just took off.  
"I messed it all up, Sam. I'm such an idiot." [Y/N] swiped at the tears falling from her [E/C] eyes with her fingers. "I shouldn't have said anything. I screwed everything up."  
"Hey, Dean's a hot head sometimes, [Y/N]." Sam said, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "He'll be back when he's cooled off. You can talk to him then." He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Right now, I just need to make sure you're OK."  
"Yeah, I'm just peachy." [Y/N] grumbled at her tea, her face darkening.  
Sam began to wonder if giving [Y/N] a cup of scalding hot liquid was wise. He got up and moved towards the counter.  
"I feel like I'm not helping things." Sam said quickly. "Look, I'll be in the library if you need me, [Y/N]."  
[Y/N] merely nodded, not even looking up to watch Sam leave.  
She stayed in the kitchen hoping Dean might come back for over a hour, but when there was still no sign of the oldest Winchester, [Y/N] tipped the last of her tea into the sink and closed herself up in her room for the night, not bothering to check in on Sam.  
\------------------  
Sam sent Dean several text messages trying to figure out what happened, but Dean blamed himself as much as [Y/N] had claimed the blame, and like [Y/N], gave very few details about what had been said. Sam sent one last text telling Dean odds were [Y/N] would be a lot happier if Dean came back, and pocketed his phone.  
The younger Winchester stared at the wall in disbelief. These two were definitely meant for each other, and they were going to drive him crazy.  
\------------------  
Dean stared into his fifth shot of whiskey. He re-read Sam's last text and scoffed.  
[Y/N] was afraid Dean only saw her as a one night stand, or, if she was lucky, a short fling, just another conquest for Dean Winchester. Well, she did not phrase it quite that way, but that did not matter much. It actually stung worse than if she had said she regretted being with him.  
Dean slung back the shot and grimaced briefly.  
His past had definitely set a pretty solid foundation for [Y/N]'s fears, he did not try to fool himself otherwise. He did not blame her for those doubts, either. That was why he could not say anything to her after she confessed what had been weighing on her mind ever since they kissed. He panicked, and just left her at the bunker. Dean really doubted [Y/N] would be happier if he came back after that.  
[Y/N] was afraid she would regret being with him, even if she did not come right out and say it. She did not believe Dean would dream of spending his life with her. She did not realize he would die for her, just to keep her safe. She had no clue that Dean would never even think of leaving her to be with any other woman.  
[Y/N] had no idea that Dean Winchester actually loved her.  
And Dean had no idea how to prove to [Y/N] that he was not going to leave her for anyone or anything.  
\------------------  
[Y/N] awoke to the sound of someone stumbling in the hall. She knew there were wards and talismans all over the bunker to protect them, so she was fairly confident it was safe to open the door. To her astonishment, Dean was slumped against the wall, clearly drunk. He turned his head to grin up at her. She sighed and stepped into the hall to help Dean into his room.  
Dean giggled merrily, and [Y/N] smiled slightly at the thought that Dean would be nursing a hangover in the morning. He collapsed face down on the bed, and [Y/N] took the opportunity to quickly unlace his boots and tug them off the hunter's feet. She tugged the blankets over him and tried to slip out of the room, but Dean moaned. [Y/N] paused.  
"Sammy!" Dean slurred into his pillow, not actually moving to look at her.  
[Y/N] rolled her eyes. She sat beside Dean and rubbed his back.  
"Sammy, you gotta help me." Dean begged. "I gotta make [Y/N] happy again. I can't lose her."  
[Y/N] froze.  
"She's everything, I can't lose her, Sammy."  
"Oh... OK." [Y/N] said slowly.  
"Thanks, dude." Dean said softly and a few moments later he began to snore lightly.  
[Y/N] sat there for a few more minutes staring at the sleeping Dean as if seeing him for the first time. Very gently she leaned over and kissed the side of his temple. Then she stood up and silently slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like the self doubt the reader has, mostly because this is how I roll. You get that thing you've been dreaming of and everything is great for a shining moment, then you start to worry about losing it. 
> 
> Maybe it's just me.


	3. False Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester is completely ignoring the Reader, and even Sam starts acting mean to her. Can this day get any worse?

[Y/N] [Y/LN] could not understand why Dean Winchester was so cold, so distant. True, they had fought the night before, but Dean came home drunk late that night and begged Sam to help him make [Y/N] happy again. He even went as far as to say she was everything and he could not lose her. [Y/N] knew that was true because it was not actually the younger Winchester brother Dean begged, but [Y/N] herself, that Dean had mistaken for Sam in his drunken stupor. It had been enough that she had gone to sleep feeling better about things between her and Dean, but in the morning it became painfully clear that drunken Dean and sober Dean felt very differently about her. The whole morning Dean ignored [Y/N], carefully avoiding her so as not to accidentally brush against her in passing, and not once making eye contact with her. Sam took pity on [Y/N] and tried to talk to Dean, but at the mention of her name Dean changed the subject to the day's hunt, and Sam returned to [Y/N] looking deflated. [Y/N] was really beginning to miss drunken Dean.  
Now she rode silently in the back of the Impala as they were on their way to rid some old, abandoned house of a ghost or two. Basically, a milk run, just a quick salt and burn, nothing to stress about, but no one spoke on the drive up state, making [Y/N] feel increasingly tense and invisible. She had a slight headache, only adding to the day's frustrations. Dean never bothered to turn on the radio, so [Y/N] was acutely aware of the awkward silence the whole drive, which was only broken once by Sam with a slight cough. When they arrived an hour later, [Y/N] was relieved to get away from the silence, even though Dean still seemed determined to continue ignoring her existence.  
"Sam, you got extra rock salt bullets on you?" Dean scowled towards the dilapidated house, as if it offended him. He pulled out a shotgun, a duffle bag with a few more weapons and supplies for the salt and burn, and a sledge hammer, since Sam was fairly certain the bones they needed were concealed in the walls of the house. "You may need them."  
"Yeah." Sam reached into his pocket, shaking several bullets within. Dean lobbed him the shot gun and Sam caught it with one hand.  
"Good, let's do this."  
Neither Winchester spoke to her, no one tossed her a weapon. Nothing. They just trotted over to the house and went in, neither man uttering so much as a syllable to her. [Y/N] was getting aggravated. She kind of expected Dean's cold shoulder at this point, but for Sam to forget about her just added insult to injury. [Y/N]'s mood was quickly souring, and the slight headache had grown to throbbing. She almost decided to wait in the Impala, but could not bring herself to abandon the brothers despite everything. She grabbed a gun from the trunk and finally followed the brothers, only pausing when she caught movement to her far left.   
There it was, the demon that had been following her for months, it was clearly stalking her now. She was alone and vulnerable, and it was only about fifty yards away, yet it made no move toward her. It moved almost like a caged animal pacing, once uttering a guttural growl before slipping into the trees and out of sight.  
[Y/N] froze, trying to spy it through the trees, but it was nowhere to be seen. Her [E/C] eyes still scanned the area carefully before she accepted that it was gone.  
"Shit!" The [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter grumbled. "Why now? I really don't need this."  
[Y/N] raced into the house, tossing a quick salt line across the threshold, just in case the smoky looking tendrils that were the demon's form returned and tried to follow her. It bothered her that it did not take a host, not that she wanted it destroying someone else's life either. But it was a lot harder to kill a demon without a host, and she was fairly certain she knew why it insisted on keeping its current form and that terrified her. [Y/N], however, did not have long to dwell on her fears.  
A shot rang out from the second floor and Dean gave a yell. [Y/N] raced up the stairs in time to see Dean's limp body thrown into a bookcase while Sam shot at the ghosts, dispersing them temporarily. The bookcase creaked and collapsed in on itself, dropping books and splintered wood on top of the unconscious Winchester. [Y/N] ran to Dean's side and started pulling debris off him, but he still did not move, and his left temple bore a nasty looking gash. Sam took up the sledge hammer and started working on the hole Dean had been working on, when one of the ghosts reappeared. [Y/N] grabbed her gun and shot at it, dispelling it again. Things were not looking good.  
"Sam!" [Y/N] shouted as the younger Winchester brother took another swing at the wall. "Sam, stop it! Dean needs help, and I'm not strong enough to lift him. Help him, get him out of here!"  
Sam stared at her for a moment, almost as if in a daze. His eyes locked on Dean and his face tensed as he knelt beside [Y/N], slinging one of Dean's arms over his broad shoulders and hoisting his brother up.  
"I've got Dean, [Y/N]." He put his other arm around Dean's waist, half carrying, half dragging his brother out of the room. "Grab the duffle and let's go!"  
"Got it!" [Y/N] nodded and grabbed the duffle, but quickly rooted through it until she pulled out a road flare and a baggie of salt. She quickly shoved a fistful of salt in the hole, then lit the flare and tossed it in, tossing the scattered books and debris from the bookcase in after. "That ought to be faster anyway."  
"Seriously, [Y/N], arson?" Sam snorted as they made their way down the stairs.  
"It got the job done." [Y/N] grinned, quickly checking over her shoulder to make sure the ghosts were not following them. "Or did you really want to keep fighting the ghosts so you could take out a wall?"  
"Nope, I'm good with arson."  
\------------------  
The demon was gone when they reached the car, and [Y/N] was relieved by the respite. They laid Dean across the backseat of the Impala, but he started to moan. [Y/N] was worried by the gash on his temple and any unseen injuries he might have. Dean groaned weakly, his face contorting.  
"Do you think he's in a lot of pain?" [Y/N] asked Sam, who shook his head. "What's with the moaning, then?"  
"Bad dream, I guess. His injuries don't look too severe. I say we get him back to the bunker." Sam frowned, massaging his temple with one hand. "Maybe you should ride back here with him, just in case."  
[Y/N] nodded and slipped into the backseat, laying Dean's head on her lap. Sam got in the driver's seat, staring at the burning house through the windshield for several minutes. Dean started to mutter something thickly, his face grimacing. [Y/N] watched him anxiously. She lightly ran her hand through his hair. Then he called her name, softly the first time, more urgently the next, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
"Dean?" [Y/N] called to him lightly, taking his hand in hers. His eyes did not open, but his face relaxed. "I'm right here, Dean. We both are. We've got you, Dean, you're safe."  
Sam watched [Y/N] speak softly to his brother for a moment, then cleared his throat.   
"How about we get out of here?" He turned around and started the ignition, pulling the Impala away from the burning house.  
\------------------  
Dean clung to [Y/N]'s hand all the way back to the bunker, never stirring once, his features peaceful. But when Sam hoisted him out of the back seat, Dean's face became pinched and he groaned occasionally. Sam laid Dean out on the couch and sent [Y/N] to grab the first aid kit, and she never even stopped to remove her jacket for she was far too worried about Dean. Sam quickly set about stitching up the wound on the older hunter's head while [Y/N] did a quick examination to make sure there were no broken bones or dislocated joints to address. Satisfied that Dean had no other serious injuries to tend to, [Y/N] returned to holding Dean's hand until he returned to a more quiet sleep.  
"Dean might have a bit of a mild concussion, but otherwise he's fine." Sam observed, finishing up and putting away the needle and surgical thread. "Nothing some rest won't fix."  
[Y/N] sighed.  
"I was so angry with him earlier for ignoring me." [Y/N] confessed, guiltily. "But seeing him hurt like that, it all faded so fast. I just can't believe I was so mad at him... you, too... that I almost left you guys alone in there."  
"Wait, [Y/N]." Sam stared at her in disbelief. "You're supposed to have our backs. What do you mean you almost left us alone in there? You did leave us alone in there!" He gestured at Dean. "You weren't there when the ghosts came at us. Dean is hurt because of you!"  
"Are you seriously blaming me, Sam?" [Y/N] spluttered. "You guys didn't speak to me at all on the drive up, and then when we got there you and Dean just did your thing and barreled into the house. You left me. It was like you guys didn't even want me there! To top it all off, I had a throbbing headache, so hanging back at the Impala was actually pretty damn tempting." She glared at Sam. "But, you know what? I didn't. I came in after you, to have your backs."  
"Seems like you took your damned time, [Y/N]. Just because your feelings were hurt and you had a headache? Seems pretty selfish." Sam's eyes narrowed. "Dean was right before, we can't trust you."  
"The hell you can't!" [Y/N] shouted, clenching her hands into fists. "You want to know why it took me so long to reach you? That freaking demon came back, and it got close. Closer than ever. I thought it was going to..."  
"Going to what? That thing is here for you, it's not our problem, [Y/N]. It's all yours." Sam advanced on her. "Maybe you should take care of your own problems for once. You don't belong here."  
"Sam? You... you don't mean that!" All the anger vanished, and [Y/N] felt her heart break as her friend scowled down at her. Her eyes flew to Dean's unconscious body. Things were never supposed to end like this, she loved the Winchester brothers, but she somehow managed to turn both against her within the span of a single screwed up day. [Y/N] did not want to believe it was true. "Please, Sam!"  
"We don't need you, we were better off without you." Sam turned his back on her. "Leave, and take your demon with you."  
\------------------  
[Y/N] was hurting and she was pissed, and she wanted to hurt something badly. She set her sights on the demon, for her heart knew everything lead back to it. Sam's final words, painful as they were, bore some truth. [Y/N] always knew they did not need her, but they had taken her under their wings all the same. And they certainly did not need that demon lurking around, but [Y/N] [Y/LN] always knew in the end that it would be her who needed to face it, not Sam or Dean, because she was a [Y/LN] and the last of her line and however things play out, it had to end with her. And [Y/N] knew that the showdown was coming whether she was ready or not.  
Hot tears blurred her vision as she took a single dagger from her room and stormed out of the bunker. It was dusk, but her [E/C] eyes seemed drawn to the dark wispy form of her demonic tormentor watching her from the trees. Seething anger filled her, stronger than when she and Sam were shouting at each other, and she reveled in it. That also terrified her. True, she wanted revenge for her parents' deaths, but not at the cost of losing herself, yet there was this part of her that did not care, this part that felt wrong and unnatural, like a diseased limb. This feeling felt about as wrong as the whole day did, and as the sky above her darkened with the impending fall of night, [Y/N] began to scream.  
"You want me, you demonic bastard? Then come and get me, because I don't give a shit anymore." [Y/N] snarled. "This has been one hell of a craptastic day and you're the evil cherry on the sundae. Got in to a shouting match with one of my closest friends until he kicked me out, my boyfriend can't stand the sight of me to the point that he wouldn't even turn on the freaking radio, and he never does that, hell, he never just ignores a problem, but today I wasn't even worth fighting with, that's how little he cares. So, yeah, today's been shitty and I'm in the mood..." Something in [Y/N] shifted as she realized just how wrong, how off kilter, how unnatural everyone was and suddenly her head began throbbing, but the sheer rage building in her dulled. She was still pissed because of everything she endured, but somehow felt more in control of her anger. "Shit, my head! I really don't need this. Let's just add this to the reasons I want to end this. Whatever the hell this is!"  
The demon charged at her and [Y/N] readied her blade, clutching the hilt tightly, acutely aware that she had no sigils or traps at her disposal, and she only saw one way for this to end. She was going to be possessed by the demon. She hoped she might be strong enough to struggle for control, and stab herself through the heart to destroy it, or the Winchesters eventually would if she failed. Either way, it really didn't matter to [Y/N] anymore, there was no one left to mourn her. She did not want to die, but if her sacrifice meant ending the demon, so be it. At least it was a consolation.  
The demon stopped inches from her face, a snarling, writhing, dark, shifting series of smoke like tendrils consumed with evil. [Y/N] did not even flinch as she narrowed her [E/C] eyes as if challenging the demon. The wind picked up, blowing [H/L], [H/C] strands in her face. She stoically stood her ground.  
"Let's do this." [Y/N] said, just to have something in the way of last words, even if no one else would hear them.  
The demon shrieked and [Y/N]'s mind filled with agonizing screams as painful images of her ancestors' deaths flooded her memories, like some twisted parting gift for her failed life. The dagger slipped from [Y/N]'s fingers to her heart's dismay, but she lost control of her body for she had not been strong enough to resist the mental onslaught. Just as her world slipped into darkness and her body fell to the ground, [Y/N] swore she could hear Sam and Dean's voices shouting her name. Then she knew no more.  
\------------------  
"[Y/N]!" Dean shouted as he sprinted towards [Y/N]'s fallen body, the demon fleeing into the night as she fell. He could hear Sam's footfalls close behind, his voice shouting [Y/N]'s name, as if it were an echo of Dean's voice. "Shit! No, no, no! [Y/N], no!"  
Dean slid onto his knees beside [Y/N], pulling her into his arms and cradling her close. Sam crouched beside Dean, starting at [Y/N]'s still body. Dean reached into [Y/N]'s jacket pocket and his shoulders relaxed slightly. He heaved a heavy sigh and murmured a word of gratitude.  
"It's still there, Sam." Dean stood with [Y/N] in his arms, ready to protect her if the demon came back for her. "Let's get her inside."  
"Yeah." Sam nodded absently and picked up the fallen dagger. He followed them back to the bunker without another word.  
\------------------  
[Y/N] became aware of two things before her eyes opened. Her headache was now full on exploding, and someone was holding her hand and lightly running their thumb across her knuckles. She slowly opened her [E/C] eyes to meet Dean's worried green eyes watching her face.  
"Hey there, [Y/NN]." He grinned at her. "Glad you're back."  
"Oh, so now you're talking to me." [Y/N] said dryly.  
Dean winced as if she had slapped him.  
"Yeah, maybe I deserved that." Dean handed her a couple aspirin and his bottle of whiskey. "I'm guessing your headache is pretty bad."  
[Y/N] swallowed the pills and chased them with a swig of whiskey. She grimaced as the alcohol burned her throat going down.  
"Thanks, it feels like someone's running a jackhammer in my head." She sat up slowly on the couch. "How'd you know I had a headache anyway?"  
"Sam and I both had bad ones, too. Felt a little hazy coming out of it." Dean adjusted the pillow behind her. "When the demon left something just changed."  
"Where is Sam?"  
"I sent him out for a bit. He... didn't want to be here when you woke up." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's pretty sure you hate him for what he said. He said it was his fault that you were out there." He frowned. "I may of chewed him out a little, too. Go easy on him when he gets back, I don't really think he could help it. Sam thinks the demon was somehow playing with our bad thoughts. Amping them up."  
"That would explain an awful lot of things." [Y/N] mused. "I got angry at him, too. At both of you. But it was a weird angry, it felt way worse than made sense and the whole time I didn't really feel like me."  
"Yeah, I think we all felt like that." Dean shifted slightly in his chair, then stood, draping a blanket over [Y/N]'s lower half. "Lay down for a bit, it'll help. Sam's grabbing food on his way back. I'll wake you then."  
Dean started to step toward [Y/N], then changed his mind and left the room.  
\------------------  
Dean roused [Y/N] when Sam returned with takeout from [Y/N]'s favorite restaurant. Sam stood awkwardly to the side. Dean cast a glance between [Y/N] and Sam before announcing he was going to get the beers from the kitchen and practically sprinted out of the room.  
Sam cleared his throat.  
"[Y/N], I'm sorry." He said quietly, watching her with sadness in his eyes. "I just want you to know I didn't mean any of it."  
[Y/N] did not wait for him to try to explain himself. She ran to Sam and threw her arms around his waist. He hugged her back.  
"I am so sorry." He whispered.  
"We're OK, Sam." [Y/N] said, ducking her head slightly so he wouldn't see her tears. "I'm not mad at you."  
"Thanks, [Y/N]." Sam hugged her tighter. "You OK now?"  
[Y/N] nodded with a weak chuckle. Sam dropped his arms and she quickly swiped away her tears.  
"Dude, I told you she didn't hate you." Dean said, determining it was safe to return. He handed each of them a beer, giving Sam a smug look before grinning at [Y/N]. "Now that you've hugged it out with Sammy, let's eat."  
\------------------  
Dean closed the door and turned to [Y/N], trying to read her face as she sat in a chair reading. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, laying her book aside.  
"Hey, [Y/N], thanks for waiting to have it out with me." Dean said quietly. "I know you're not happy with me, and today sure didn't do anything to fix that."  
[Y/N] knew that she and Dean needed to talk, but she had been avoiding bringing it up because she was not really sure what to say. The day's events had made her worry that maybe Dean only thought he had feelings for her because of the demon's interference, which could mean that there was no longer a relationship to save. She sighed.   
"Dean, how come you didn't fight with me like Sam did today? We were already having problems, I'd think... Well, it just surprised me that you ignored me instead of arguing with me." [Y/N] glanced down at the tops of her shoes. "Or was there nothing left to fight for?"  
Dean stared at [Y/N], his green eyes wide. He crossed to her and knelt beside her, waiting until her eyes finally met his.  
"[Y/NN], I fought all day not to say the things that were bubbling up in me when I was angry." He took her hands in his. "I screwed up last night taking off. But I wanted to fix it, and I knew I couldn't fix things if I said anything hurtful to you. I didn't know why I wanted to say those things, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let myself say them." Dean shook his head. "It's one thing if I mess things up with you on my own, but I ain't about to let some bitch ass demon do it for me."  
"You weren't ignoring me?" [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes softened.  
"Never, [Y/N]." Dean lightly brushed his lips against the back of her hand, leaving a soft kiss. "You are everything to me. I will always fight for you."  
"Then why did you take off last night?" [Y/N]'s voice was not angry or accusatory, just pained. "I thought you didn't want..."  
"Don't say it, [Y/N]." Dean pleaded. "Don't even think it. There's no way I could ever not want you." He gently pulled her to her feet and into a tight embrace. "I left because I didn't know how to answer you. I didn't know how to fix your worries. It hurt that you thought I could ever not want to be with you."  
Dean tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with growing passion, all doubts fading away.  
"Dean?" [Y/N] asked shyly.  
"Yeah?"  
"About your... uh... invitation to share your bed last night, do you still want to?"  
Dean's lips crashed into hers as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When he at last broke away from the kiss and they were both slightly panting for air, he pressed his forehead against hers with a smirk.  
"So, I take it that means yes?"  
"Damn straight!"  
\------------------  
[Y/N] sat up in the dark. There was one thing that was still unanswered, not that she had yet to ask the right question, but now the question rattled in her head and she could not come up with an answer.  
"[Y/N], you OK?" Dean asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.  
[Y/N] turned to Dean, kissing his cheek and eliciting a pleased rumble from the eldest Winchester brother.  
"I was just trying to puzzle something out, that's all. Go back to sleep, Dean." [Y/N] said.  
"Not without you." Dean tugged at her arm until [Y/N] relented and lay her head against his chest, listening to the soothing thump of his heart. Dean rubbed her back. "Puzzles suck. What's bothering you?"  
"I just don't understand why the demon didn't possess me. It doesn't make any sense." She frowned in the dark. "I didn't want it to, but I kind of expected it would."  
"About that..." Dean chuckled. "You had a demon on your tail and you didn't have any anti-possession tattoos or talismans. It wasn't good, so I had Sam help me find some sigils and I made you one and pinned it in the corner of your jacket pocket. One side is the same as my tattoo, and the other has some of the sigils Sam looked up for me." Dean kissed the top of her head. "I just wanted to keep you safe."  
"When did you do that?" [Y/N] asked incredulously.  
"When did we first see that you had a demon after you? About five months ago?" Dean asked, then he chuckled. "So, about 5 months ago."  
"Come here, Dean." [Y/N] laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed a kiss to his lips, unable to believe this amazingly thoughtful man was her boyfriend. For the first time that day, everything finally felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just continues of the last chapter, because I wanted to bring that demon back into play. This is the Demon Arc after all.


	4. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader have a bit of a disagreement, and the Reader doesn't really feel much like speaking to him as a result. Will a little down time help her thaw out, or will Dean return from a hunt to another argument?

[Y/N] [Y/LN] stretched out on her bed and groaned. Her stomach grumbled at her, but she had no desire to leave her room and risk running into Dean Winchester. They had been dating for a couple months, and things had been going pretty well between them until the other night. The day's hunt had been a little rough and [Y/N] ended up with a busted wrist. She half expected Dean to reprimand her for letting her guard down and putting herself into a vulnerable position, but Dean only fussed over her long enough to determine her injuries were not life threatening and let the matter drop.  
Or so she thought.  
That night [Y/N] overheard Dean ranting to Sam in the library about how she was taking risks with her life and how much he did not think she should be hunting with them. [Y/N] was hurt. They had argued over this months ago. [Y/N] thought they had come to an understanding, but she realized Dean still saw her the same way as he did then. Only now he went to Sam to hash it out instead of talking to her. He went to his brother instead of his girlfriend. [Y/N] stood by the doorway, her hand to her mouth, as if that would somehow mask her shock at his words.   
It was Sam Winchester who saw [Y/N] first, and he immediately saw things were far from good. He tried to stop Dean's rant, but the older Winchester was too wrapped up in his worries to pay attention to the urgency in Sam's face. It was not until Dean started spouting off about [Y/N] getting herself killed that Sam jumped up, practically shouting Dean's name and pointing to [Y/N]. Dean shut up really fast and turned in time to see the [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter take off down the hall.  
[Y/N] holed herself up in her room, locking the door. Dean had tried to apologize, knocking and asking her to open the door, but [Y/N] only shouted for him to leave and refused to speak to him. Dean eventually left her to her solitude for the night. In the morning she still had not unlocked the door. Dean had briefly tried knocking and asking her to open the door, but his only greeting was silence. He waited a few moments, [Y/N] could see the shadow his boots cast under the door, but he eventually gave up and left. Judging by the smell of bacon and eggs now wafting down the hall, his plan was to entice her out of hiding with food, but [Y/N] was not going to fold that easy, despite her protesting stomach.  
Half an hour later, a knock sounded at her door. [Y/N] did not answer.  
"[Y/N], it's just me." Sam's voice called, sounding uncomfortable. "Just open the door for a minute. You don't have to come out." He sighed. "Don't worry, Dean's cleaning up in the kitchen."  
[Y/N] sighed and sat up slowly, staring at the door. "You promise, Sam?"  
"Promise. No Dean. Please open the door."  
[Y/N] reluctantly stood and crossed to the door, unlocking it and cracking it open for Sam. He offered her a hesitant smile, holding a plate of food out.  
"You need to eat." He handed her the plate, which [Y/N] sheepishly accepted as her stomach grumbled loudly. "Look, you're not gonna be happy, but we're going on a hunt. Dean said... you're staying here, [Y/N]." Sam swallowed slowly. "We'll be gone just a couple days. He thinks you could use a break."  
"He won't hunt with me." [Y/N] nearly dropped the plate, but Sam caught it as it started to tip and put it on her nightstand.  
"It's just one hunt, [Y/N]." Sam put a hand on her shoulder as he started to leave her room. "He isn't banning you from hunting, he just... he needs a break, too, [Y/N]. He worries about you, because he cares about you."  
"But..."  
"No, [Y/N]. I agree with him this time." Sam frowned. "Different reason. You guys aren't seeing eye to eye right now. Your head won't be in the hunt, even I can see that. And if you're there, Dean's not going to be focused. You haven't dealt with a wendigo yet. Trust me, distractions are too much of a risk with these things." He rubbed his temples with one hand. "I don't like it, but I think he's right to have you sit this out. Sorry, [Y/N]."  
\----------------  
Another knock sounded at [Y/N]'s door, but this time it was Dean calling her name. [Y/N] glared silently at the door, as if the glare alone might be enough to send Dean away. But Dean could not see her glare and did not leave.  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you Sammy and I are going now." Dean paused, waiting for a reply. "Still not talking to me? Guess a kiss for luck is out of the question?"  
"You have some nerve, Dean. I can't believe you'd ask for a kiss now!" [Y/N] shouted at the door. "Go away, leave me alone."  
"It'll only be a couple days, [Y/NN], we'll be back before... "   
"Don't [Y/NN] me, Dean Winchester!" [Y/N] threw her pillow at the door, her [E/C] eyes burning with tears threatening to spill. "And I don't care if you ever come back!"  
Dean sighed behind the door, but said nothing. He slid something under the door and left, but [Y/N] did not see it as she curled up on her bed as her tears began to fall.  
\----------------  
"You OK, man?" Sam asked as Dean drove the Impala down the highway. Dean had not said a word since leaving the bunker, leaving the radio to fill the silence.  
"[Y/N]'s pretty pissed." Dean sighed. "Said she didn't care if I came back."  
"Ouch." Sam grimaced.  
"Guess it's safe to say I am not her favorite person in the bunker." Dean frowned. "Not sure which part she's madder about, what I said, or that I said it to you. Either way, I get to look forward to being shouted at when we get back."  
"Dean." Sam ran a hand down his face. "You went through this awhile ago. You know how she feels about it. I get that you want to protect her. Hell, I don't want to see her hurt either, but she's a hunter. I don't think you can get her to give it up, not now at least."  
"I know, Sammy." The older Winchester stared at the road ahead. "But I don't want to be the one who has to bury her either."  
\----------------  
It had been three days since the Winchester boys left, and aside from one text from Sam checking in on her the first night, there had been no word from them. [Y/N] had not worried too much at first, kind of enjoying a little solitude in the bunker. She enjoyed a long, hot shower, watched a couple movies she did not dare watch with Dean around because she was sure he would tease her, and baked a fresh apple pie and actually got to enjoy a couple slices without Dean griping that she was not leaving him enough pie.  
But after the second night, things felt off to the [E/C] eyed hunter. She tried texting and calling Sam, and after an hour tried texting Dean. Neither one answered. She spent most of the night in the library, reading up on demons as a distraction, but her mind kept returning to Dean. On the third day she wandered aimlessly around the bunker, still hoping for a text from the Winchesters, but her messages went unanswered.  
[Y/N] pulled a folded piece of printer paper from her pocket. Dean had slid the note under the door before he and Sam took off, but [Y/N] had not discovered it until she went to turn in last night. Reading it had made her feel a little better then, so she reread it now, hoping to find some comfort in Dean's brief words.  
[Y/N],  
I know you don't like this, but you're hurt. I'm not leaving you here for any other reason. Only because you're injured, I promise.   
I know you're angry with me about last night. I messed up. I'll make it up to you when we get back.  
-Dean   
[Y/N] smiled softly, running her fingers over the simple lines Dean carefully penned. They were far from romantic, and, considering his stance on chick flick moments, she would never expect that from him. But he understood her, and to [Y/N] that was all that mattered.  
\----------------  
[Y/N]'s phone rang. She glanced at the glowing numbers on her alarm clock. It was 2:15 AM. She saw Sam's number on the display and snatched the phone off the nightstand.  
"Sam?" [Y/N] tried to calm her voice, but if he was calling at this hour she knew the news was not good.  
"[Y/N]! Dean's hurt. He's in bad shape." Sam's voice was strained. "We're almost to the bunker."  
"I... I'll be ready for you." [Y/N] said as assertively as possible as she jumped out of bed. Sam's line dropped and she hastily threw on her bathrobe, as her pajamas were just a long nightshirt and her panties. She did not need Sam seeing that.  
[Y/N] knew the drill. She grabbed the first aid kit, pain meds, and extra bandages and splinting materials. She had read a little on wendigos, even if she had not encountered one herself, she knew they were incredibly strong and very hard to kill. She fully expected Dean to have broken bones, or worse. She laid out the medical supplies on one table in the library, clearing off another to lay Dean on. Then she dashed to the garage to wait for Sam to pull the Impala in, so she would be ready to help get Dean inside.  
Sam pulled the Impala in and [Y/N] sucked in a breath at the sight of the boys behind the windshield. As bruised and battered as Sam looked, Dean was that much the worse for wear and barely conscious. [Y/N] cursed under her breath and ran for the passenger door. She had Dean's door open and his arm slung over her shoulder before Sam had even opened his door. She was trying to get Dean to his feet when Sam stepped beside her and took Dean's arm from her shoulder.  
"I've got him, [Y/N]." He said firmly, pulling Dean to a standing position, supporting his older brother's weight as Dean's head lolled forward. "Just get the door for us. Dean will kill me if you hurt that wrist anymore."  
Before she could move, Dean reached out unsteadily and lightly grabbed [Y/N]'s hand, giving it a feeble squeeze before his green eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against Sam's shoulder. [Y/N] did not realize it, but as she propped the door open for Sam and Dean, tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
\----------------  
Sam finished tending to Dean's busted ribs and suturing his lacerations, at last administering a sedative to help his older brother sleep. When he turned to [Y/N], he saw the color had drained from her face, tears silently sliding down her cheeks. [Y/N] could only stare silently at Dean. Sam placed a hand on the female hunter's shoulder, giving a supportive squeeze.  
"I... I'm sorry, Sam. It's my fault. I wasn't there." Her shoulders drooped and [Y/N] chocked back a sob. [Y/N] blamed herself for not being there to watch Dean's back after all the times he had hers. Maybe if she had been there, if she hadn't gotten herself injured in the last hunt, Dean would be OK. But she was not there and Dean was not OK. "I got hurt because I took a risk, and I wasn't there when Dean needed me."  
"What? No, [Y/N], don't say that." Sam pulled [Y/N] into a tight embrace. "Dean wouldn't want you talking like that. This is not your fault, OK? Don't try to blame yourself."  
[Y/N] clung to Sam, trembling in his arms. She slowly nodded, and Sam sighed.  
"Will he be OK, Sam?" [Y/N] asked, her words barely a whisper. "I don't want to lose him, he has to be OK."  
Sam only held her tighter, not knowing what to say.  
\----------------  
"You need to sleep, [Y/N]." Sam said, bringing her a mug of hot tea. It had been touch and go with Dean for the first night, but after two days Dean seemed more at ease, although the eldest Winchester had not been awake for more than a few moments at a time. Dean now rested in his bed, and [Y/N] refused to leave his side. Sam had brought a padded chair in for her, so at least she would be comfortable as she kept vigil over his brother. "Dean's stabilized, he'll pull through. You should get some rest." He looked at the bags under her eyes. "Have you slept at all since we got back?"  
[Y/N] shook her head. "Not until he wakes up."  
"You're not doing him any favors exhausting yourself like this, [Y/N]." The younger Winchester lightly chided her as he placed the mug in her hands. "I'll watch him, go lay down for a bit."  
"No." [Y/N] shook her head. "I wasn't there for him, Sam. Not then. But I will be now."  
"You're more stubborn than he is." Sam groaned. "At least take a few minutes to drink your tea. Have you bothered to eat anything today?"  
[Y/N] looked at Dean without answering, taking a slow sip of tea.  
"Figured as much." Sam muttered. "I'll make you a sandwich. I'm not taking no for an answer on this. You need to eat."  
Sam slipped off to the kitchen, leaving [Y/N] to drink her tea as she watched Dean. When he returned he handed her a plate with a simple sandwich. [Y/N] accepted the plate with a murmur of gratitude. She nibbled at the sandwich to appease her friend, but in truth she had no appetite. Sam rolled his eyes, but said nothing else on the matter as he shuffled out of the room, returning later with his laptop.  
"Sam, go work in the library, I'll take care of Dean." [Y/N] offered, stifling a yawn.  
"No can do. You're taking a nap in a bit, [Y/N], and I'll take care of Dean."  
"I already told you, I'm not leaving Dean's side. Not 'til he wakes up."  
"Don't worry, [Y/N], I'm not gonna move you. But you are taking a nap." Sam said firmly.  
"Sam, what are you..." [Y/N]'s eyelids were growing heavy, and her head felt muddled. "Uh... what was in that tea? Did... did you dose me?"  
"Sorry, [Y/N], but you didn't leave me much choice." Sam admitted. "You need some rest. I'll watch over both of you." He draped a blanket over her shoulders as her eyes started to close and she leaned forward to rest her head in her arms on the bed. "Sweet dreams."  
\----------------  
Dean opened his eyes with a groan, to find Sam and [Y/N] conked out at his bedside. Sam was snoring lightly, his head tilted back. Dean sat up carefully, wincing slightly at the pain in his side as he regarded the pair.  
"Damn." A glass of water and a bottle of pain killers sat on the nightstand. Dean popped a couple pills in his mouth and downed the water, setting the glass back on the nightstand. He reached over and nudged Sam. "Wake up, Sammy. C'mon, Sleeping Beauty."  
Sam grumbled and blinked a few times before sitting up. "Hey, man."  
"How long was I out?" Dean asked.  
"It's been a couple days." Sam quickly checked the dressing on Dean's torso, assuring everything looked alright. "[Y/N] hasn't left your side."  
Dean reached out to [Y/N] and stroked her [H/C] hair tenderly.  
"Dude, she's out cold." Dean frowned with concern. "Is she OK?"  
"I had to slip a sedative in her tea to get her to sleep." Sam confessed. "[Y/N] felt pretty bad about what happened to you. She was beating herself up over it. I think she felt like she owed it to you to watch over you or something." He shook his head. "She hadn't slept since we got back. I was starting to worry."  
"So you dosed my girlfriend?" Dean rolled his eyes. "She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up. I don't envy you, man."   
"Don't remind me."  
\----------------  
It was late when [Y/N] bolted up with a cry of utter anguish dying on her lips in the dark room. She trembled in the bed, silent tears streaming down her face, as she clutched the blankets in her fists trying to banish the remnants of her dream from her memory. She drew a shaky breath, but when she exhaled a sob escaped her lips. She rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms, roughly wiping at the falling tears.  
"Baby?" Dean's weight shifted beside her in the bed, his voice heavy with sleep. "Oh, no, [Y/NN]. Hey, it's alright. Whatever it was, it's over now." He sat up beside her, grimacing somewhat from the throb in his side. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here, [Y/NN], I've got you. Whatever it was, you're safe."  
"Dean?" [Y/N] asked numbly, fearing she was still dreaming. He started to rub her back and she lifted her head to try to look at his face in the darkness. "Dean!"  
[Y/N] threw her arms around his torso, her head resting on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat as she tried to stop her tears. Dean rested his chin on top of her head, letting [Y/N] have the time she needed to gather herself from her nightmare.  
"I'm right here, baby." Dean breathed softly. "I missed you."  
"I'm glad you're back. I am so sorry I said I didn't care if you didn't come back, Dean." [Y/N]'s voice was nearly a whisper. "I would have hated myself if I lost you."  
Dean sighed.  
"Sammy said you were taking this hard." He gave her a little squeeze. "[Y/N], I know you said it out of anger, but I didn't once think you really meant it, not that way. And if I had died, I wouldn't want you doing something stupid just because the last things we said were part of a fight. We're gonna have fights, that just how it is, but that doesn't mean we don't care about each other. I need to know you know that, too."  
"Of course I do." [Y/N] said pulling out of the embrace. She ran a hand lightly along Dean's forearm. "I just feel bad about it."  
Dean leaned in and kissed her softly.  
"Don't worry about it, [Y/NN]." He chuckled, pulling her back into his protective embrace. "I'm the one who messed up. But I seem to remember making a promise to make it up to you. And, seeing as we're both out of commission for a while, maybe some normal couple kinds of things are in order."  
"Dean Winchester, are you asking me on a date?" [Y/N] feigned shock as her boyfriend laughed.  
"Damn straight, we're over due." Dean tilted [Y/N]'s chin up, and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. [Y/N] eagerly kissed her hunter back, her heart swelling with love for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing a bit of turmoil for characters in relationships. Perhaps a little too much.
> 
> Eh, I can't keep them apart for too long.


	5. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day for Dean and the Reader.
> 
> (This will also be posted as a stand alone Dean x Reader, for those who aren't into reading lots of chapters.)

[Y/N] [Y/LN] hummed to herself as she slid the gold colored key into the lock of her post office box, gathering the magazines she subscribed to and the few bills she received, for unlike the Winchester brothers she did not feel comfortable running credit card schemes. Hustling for cash was another thing entirely, as it paid her bills. Her eyes lit up as she spied an orange capped key under an envelope. She snatched up the key with a giggle as she matched the etched in number to the matching package box at the front of the wall of post office boxes, hastily closing and locking her own empty box. She opened the package box and slid out the cardboard boxed shipped to her from a company in Massachusetts.   
"It came!" The [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter squealed, clutching her mail close to her chest as she dashed out the door towards the black Impala and the man waiting inside. She opened the door and was greeted by the sounds of old school rock coming from one of Dean Winchester's treasured cassettes, and with a grin she slid into the front passenger seat.  
"You good to go?" Dean asked as [Y/N] nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before shifting the car into reverse and backing out of the parking space he had been idling in.  
As Dean steered the Impala down the road and back towards the bunker, [Y/N] started to hum along to the Kansas song playing, her fingers lightly drumming a beat on the package in her lap. Dean reached over and held her hand as he hummed along, grinning at [Y/N]'s infectious mood.  
\-------------------  
"What are you so happy about, [Y/NN]?" Dean asked, kissing [Y/N]'s cheek as he found her in the kitchen making a peanut butter sandwich with a silly grin plastered on her face. The cardboard box sat empty on the counter beside her. Dean absently grabbed it and tossed it in the trash for [Y/N]. "Who sent you what?"  
"Just something I ordered for myself. I was feeling a little nostalgic for a taste of home." [Y/N] said spinning the top back on the jar of peanut butter and tossing it to Dean. "Put that back for me?"  
Dean caught the jar deftly and obliged with a nod. He turned back to [Y/N] and leaned against the counter watching her.  
"Thanks, babe. I knew I kept you around for something." [Y/N] laughed, winking one of her [E/C] eyes at him.  
"Hey, I seem to remember we were the ones who invited you... and not for your peanut butter and mayo sandwiches." Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust as he snatched the jar of white stuff away from her. "Please tell me this was a mistake."  
"Gimmee that!" The female hunter snagged the jar from her boyfriend with a giggle. She rolled her eyes at him. "This is not mayonnaise, Dean!"   
"Not anymore, it's solidified." Dean scowled at the jar. "Look how thick it got."  
[Y/N] stared at Dean in utter shock before finding her voice. "Holy Hell... you have no idea what this is, do you?"  
Dean raised his brows at his girlfriend's reaction, waiting for her to tell him what white substance was in the jar.  
"How do you not know about fluff?" [Y/N] stared at the eldest Winchester brother. He shrugged at her. Her jaw dropped with a horrified gasp. "It's marshmallow freaking fluff! Are you seriously going to tell me you have never had a peanut butter and fluff sandwich?"  
"Never." Dean looked skeptical. "Can't say I've ever heard of this stuff."  
[Y/N] looked mortified. She slowly put the jar on the counter and laid her hands on Dean's shoulders. He grinned at her serious expression, holding her at the waist. She shook her head at him sadly.  
"Dean Winchester, this stuff was a major part of my childhood. You haven't lived until you've eaten a peanut butter and fluff sandwich." She stared into his green eyes, kissing his lips softly. "Let me show you what you've been missing."  
Dean chuckled as [Y/N] slipped from his hands and started spreading the marshmallow fluff on the sandwich, her face deadly serious. She cut the sandwich in half diagonally and Dean grabbed a second plate for his half of the sandwich, still looking a little dubious as [Y/N] set it on his plate.  
"It looks like white paint." He inspected the sandwich, rotating the plate he held.  
"Just try it already." [Y/N] rolled her eyes as she took a big bite from her half of the sandwich, half moaning with bliss as she savored the sweet taste from her youth. "Trust me, it is so worth it."  
"Alright, alright." Dean sighed and took a tentative bite, chewing slowly and swallowing. His eyes widened and he took a bigger bite, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Son of a bitch! It's better than candy. It's a candy sandwich! Can you get a food boner, because I think I just did."  
"I told you." [Y/N] laughed, kissing his cheek lightly. "And you doubted me. Shows what you know!"  
Dean popped the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth and reached for [Y/N]'s plate, still chewing. She smacked his hand away and glared at him as she slid her plate away before shaking her head with a soft laugh.   
"I like you, but not that much. You can go make your own sandwich." She took her plate with a grin and headed to her room to read, stopping to call to Dean over her shoulder with a smirk. "But if you really want to blow your mind, try it on some pie."  
\-------------------  
"Sammy, you gotta try this stuff [Y/N] got!" Dean yelled, jogging into the library with a sandwich on a plate. He set the plate on the table next to Sam's laptop. The younger Winchester stared at the sandwich for a moment before looking up at his brother. "Dude, it is awesome."  
"Dean..." Sam started returning his focus to the offering on the plate.  
"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't sure about it either." Dean shrugged, plopping himself down in a chair. "But [Y/NN] is a sandwich genius. It's something called fluff. She ate it as a kid."  
"Dean..." Sam raised an eyebrow at the sandwich, lifting the top piece of bread at one corner, his face full of trepidation.  
"Dude, just try it." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"It look like there's white paint in there." Sam scowled at the sandwich. "She made you eat this? And you actually liked it?"  
"Eat the damn sandwich."  
"Fine." Sam sighed and picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed. "It's not bad. So, how long did it take you to put it on pie?"  
"Ten seconds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just had to be done. I'm not sure how I haven't found it anywhere before.
> 
> No apologies for the pun, none at all. 
> 
> I love this chapter. No angst, no drama, no monsters. Just a nice fluffy moment surrounding marshmallow freaking fluff.
> 
> Peanut butter and fluff sandwiches where part of my childhood. Heck, I still like 'em.


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and the Reader are stuck in the bunker after several days of rain, and they're bickering again. Sam has had enough and puts his foot down. Dean takes off in the Impala in a mood. The Reader decides she needs to avoid Sam for a while, too.

A sigh slipped from the lips of the [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter as she glared at the ceiling, listening to the faint sound of rain pelting the side of the bunker as she lay on her bed. After several days of rain, and not being able to hunt since both Dean and [Y/N] where recovering from injuries from their last hunts, [Y/N] [Y/LN] was starting to feel a little restless and agitated. Enough so that Dean Winchester's little quirks that she normally found endearing had become so irksome to her the she started snapping at him and after enough snippy remarks from [Y/N], Dean began returning with his own complaints about her habits. This morning it boiled over into a rather petty argument until Sam, despite being the younger brother, shouted at both of them until Dean stormed off to the garage and took off in the Impala. [Y/N] was not used to Sam being mad at her and hastily hid herself in her room, a bit embarrassed by the knowledge that she was far from blameless in the argument. A couple hours had passed, but she did not chance to leave her room as she was pretty sure Sam was still mad at her and she was not about to start another argument with him.  
"Well, this really sucks." [Y/N] grumbled. "Now they're both pissed at me."  
She rolled over on to her side with a huff, tucking one arm under her pillow. She frowned and closed her eyes, feeling a bit drowsy out of boredom, and let sleep slowly take her.  
\------------------  
[Y/N] woke to light knocking on her door. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes with a yawn before getting up from the bed and cracking open the door. Sam stood there with a slight frown. [Y/N] groaned inwardly.  
"You here to chew me out for being a bitch, Sam?" She asked plainly.  
"I never called you that, [Y/N]." Sam said defensively.  
"Never said you did."  
Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, you took off pretty quick after Dean, so I thought you left, too. I called him to ask if you guys were coming back soon. Dean's on his way back now because we thought you ran off."  
"WHAT?" [Y/N] nearly shrieked, making Sam wince. "You didn't think to look for me in my room first? Damn it, Sam! You know how Dean gets. Now we're going to have another fight, and this time I didn't do anything! Thanks a lot." [Y/N] glared at him, crossing her arms.   
"How was I supposed to know, [Y/N]? You aren't exactly a fan of taking naps." Sam huffed, looking a little wounded. "I thought you'd be watching a movie or something, and when I didn't find you, I got a little worried, and when I called Dean back he said you weren't answering your phone..."  
"My ringer was off because I was sleeping." [Y/N] thumped her head against the door frame. "Shit. Dean's gonna freak out. He's already mad at me for this morning. Why did you have to do this to me now?" She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were my friend, Sam."  
Sam looked at her like she kicked a puppy. "I just felt bad for yelling at you guys. I wanted to tell you I was sorry and see how you were holding up. I knew you two were just letting off steam." He shook his head. "I wasn't trying to start another fight."  
[Y/N] sighed, closing her [E/C] eyes. "Damn it, Sam. You both worry about me too much. So what if I ran off? I probably should have, getting out might have been just what I needed. This forced down time is making me crazy." She looked up at the younger Winchester. " Would it really be so bad if I took a couple hours to myself to cool down and get my head back together?"  
"No." Sam groaned. "Sorry, [Y/N]."  
"What about taking off for a couple hours with me instead of running solo?" A familiar gruff voice asked before Dean poked his head around Sam's shoulder. He leaned against the door frame as Sam stepped back. "I could use a little distraction from the heart attack Sammy tried to give me." Dean gave [Y/N] a quick, sympathetic smile. "You in, [Y/NN]?"  
\----------------  
Rain pelted the Impala's windshield while the familiar sounds of old rock songs covered the silence between the two hunters in the car. Dean refused to tell [Y/N] where he was taking her after they picked up some fast food, but when he noticed her scowl out the windshield he admitted he wanted to surprise her and [Y/N] relaxed a little. But now the silence between them festered into an uncomfortable awkwardness. [Y/N] sighed, watching raindrops streak against the passenger side window.   
"You OK there, [Y/N]?" Dean asked, casting a quick glance her way.  
"Yeah. Not really." She sighed again and became very interested in the dashboard before she spoke. "I've been a real bitch to you the last couple days, Dean, and I'm sorry." She fiddled with her fingers, not able to look at him. "I guess I wasn't doing so well with being cooped up in the bunker for so long, and all the rain wasn't helping, and I took it out on you. So, I'm sorry."   
"Hey." Dean reach over with his right hand and grabbed her left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It took both of us to have that fight. I'm not innocent, either. I was kind of a jerk. So, I'm sorry, too." He gave her a grin when she looked up at him. "I'm not about to let some argument ruin what we got, [Y/N]. You're too damn important to me."  
"Yeah? Well, you're pretty damn important to me, too, Dean Winchester." [Y/N] said, leaning over to give Dean a peck on the cheek, making the older hunter smirk.  
He gave her hand another squeeze before letting go to turn the wheel and pull the Impala to the side of a small park with a white gazebo, the area desolate due to the rain still falling in the early afternoon.  
\----------------  
Dean huddled under the blanket with [Y/N] as they sat in the shelter of the gazebo, listening to the rain falling around them, munching on burgers and fries. [Y/N] snuggled closer to Dean, causing him to chuckle softly and wrap his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  
"Sorry I couldn't do anything about the rain, [Y/NN]." He rest his chin atop her head, hugging her close. "But I figured a change of scenery might still be good."  
"Good call."  
Dean laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm not such a horrible boyfriend after all?"  
"I never said you were." [Y/N] mumbled, casting her eyes down.  
"Easy, baby, it was just a joke." Dean said with a frown. "I thought it'd make you laugh."  
"I just still feel bad about all of it." [Y/N] said quietly, running her fingers lightly along the back of his hand.  
Dean was silent for a moment before clearing his throat.   
"Bad enough to want to make it up to me?" He asked, his voice growing husky as he kissed her neck. "Because I might have an idea."  
"Not in the park!" [Y/N] said with a nervous giggle, her face growing hot. "But when we get back to the..."  
"Have you ever seen that scene in the car in 'Titanic', [Y/NN]?" Dean interrupted, gazing at the Impala. "I wouldn't mind reenacting it with you."  
"You've seen 'Titanic'?" [Y/N] asked, dumbfounded.  
"Not the point, baby." Dean chuckled, placing a soft kiss on [Y/N]'s lips as he gazed into her [E/C] eyes. He stood and pulled her to her feet, gently guiding her into the rain and towards the Impala, stopping once to stand in the rain and put his arms around her waist as he pulled her into another more fevered kiss. "What do you say to a little overdue fun?"  
[Y/N] caught his face in her hands, pulling Dean back for another kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the Impala's back seat. "Hells yes!"  
\----------------  
"How was your impromptu date?" Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop as Dean waltzed into the library while [Y/N] opted for a hot shower. Sam scrolled down the page he was reading, waiting for Dean to respond.  
"I'm king of the world, Sammy!" Dean crowed, throwing his arms over his head. "King of the freaking world!"  
"Dude, did you just quote 'Titanic'?" Sam asked, this time looking up at Dean. Dean smirked at him, throwing his younger brother a quick wink. Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, maybe I don't want to know."  
"I think [Y/NN] likes it. We should watch it with her sometime." Dean suggested. "Bet she'd really enjoy it. I hear that movie has a great scene with an old car."  
Sam stared at Dean, and Dean started to laugh as he sat in a chair and kicked his feet up on the table. He waggled his eyebrows at his brother.  
"No. Dude, you didn't..." Sam groaned and shook his head. "Never mind. I do not need to know. Ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take another look at a low key day for Dean and the Reader, but without quite so much cavity inducing fluff. So they're both a little grumpy.


	7. Pays to be Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and the Reader are dealing with a nest of vampires. Thing are looking a little hairy.

[Y/N] [Y/LN] was exhausted, but that did not matter at the moment. Vampires would take advantage if she tried to rest, and [Y/N] was well aware of that fact as she severed the head of yet another vampire. Dean and Sam Winchester were both busy with their share of the blood sucking sons of bitches, and their fatigue was starting to show on their faces, but they still battled the onslaught of vampires fiercely. [Y/N] was not sure she would last much longer, but the Winchester brothers were far more experienced than her, and she was fairly sure they could survive a lot longer than she would, but with so many vampires coming at them, she was not sure any of them would leave the warehouse alive if they could not turn things around soon.  
It was supposed to be a nest of about ten vampires, that is what Sam said, and there was no reason to doubt that estimate after staking out the seemingly abandoned warehouse for a couple days. There had been several disappearances of children and teens in this small Virginia town, or that is how it started, and when they returned they reportedly were pallid and tended to be lethargic for a few days. The kids claimed no recollection of what happened to them. Then adults started disappearing. Only some of them, a lot of them actually, didn't come back alive. Those who did return claimed no memory of what happened during their absence, just like the kids. The bodies of the others were found in the woods, their throats torn open. Clearly the calling card of vampires. Dean had been the one who guessed that an abandoned warehouse was the most likely hiding place for the den, and there were a few of them in this town, but Sam was able to deduce the most likely location based on the proximity of the bodies found in the woods, and he had been spot on, saving them from staking out every warehouse. Their stake out only revealed about a eight different individuals leaving and entering the warehouse over a couple days. But now it seemed that there were multiple nests hidden in abandoned warehouses and everyone was invited to the party.  
Another sharp toothed blood sucker lunged at [Y/N], clawing at her forearm as she grappled with it, pulling back just enough to swing her machete at its throat. Its head fell and rolled across the floor.  
"Damn, I really liked this shirt." [Y/N] scowled at her now shredded sleeve as she edged closer to Dean.  
"It was one of mine, wasn't it?" Dean groaned, taking out another vampire. "We're gonna have to talk about you borrowing my shirts, [Y/NN]."  
"Well, you popped a few buttons off mine last night, so fair's fair." [Y/N] said smugly as she focused her attention on another vampire.  
"Seriously?" Sam grumbled, struggling with yet another vampire before severing its head. "I don't need a reminder of your activities last night, [Y/N]. The motel walls are thin enough."   
"Jealous, Sammy?" Dean chuckled, despite grappling with a vampire. "The buttons were in the way, baby. I just solved the problem."  
Sam groaned audibly just before getting thrown against a crate by another vampire. [Y/N] came up behind the vampire trying to get the drop on the downed younger Winchester. She sliced off its head with a smooth arc of her machete. Sam threw her a grateful nod as he scrambled to his feet, then turned his attention to another vampire.  
"Dean, if you keep doing that, I won't have any denim shirts left." [Y/N] teased. "You're kinda rough on my clothes."  
"Your clothes keep getting in my way, and you've got such a beautiful body. It's a shame to cover it up." Dean retorted, moving towards Sam to help his brother. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it last night."  
"DEAN!" Both Sam and [Y/N] scolded, [Y/N] laughing as Sam's face went red.  
"Dude, I am right here." Sam groaned. "I don't need that mental image."  
"Mental image?" [Y/N] stared at Sam, her [E/C] eyes widening, almost forgetting about the vampire problem. "You're picturing me naked? Sam Winchester!"  
Sam's face drained of color and he started to edge away from [Y/N], as Dean moved towards her and made short work of the vampire rushing at her.  
"Still gotta a job to do, baby." Dean grumbled, pressing his back to hers. "Pummel Sammy later."   
[Y/N] nodded, even though Dean could not see it, chiding herself for getting so distracted by their banter. She focused on the next vampire coming at her.  
"We gotta do something, Dean." Sam shouted. "They just keep coming."  
"I'm open to ideas, Sam, if you got any."  
"Uh, I might have one." [Y/N] offered, eyeing the cables holding up the heavier equipment. "But it might get a bit chaotic." She muttered her plan quickly to Dean, so the vampires did not hear. "You got Sam covered?"  
"Yeah, but be careful, [Y/NN]." Dean said, his voice low and far more serious than before.  
[Y/N] realized Dean was not thrilled with her plan because of the risk of her getting hurt, but as there was no better idea, he did not argue with her. Dean grabbed her hand and ran with her towards the large machinery, swinging his machete at any vampire who came too close. He helped boost [Y/N] up and then sprinted towards his brother as [Y/N] began hacking at the first cable with her machete.  
Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him behind a nearby piece of equipment, surprising a couple more vampires coming from the other side and making them easier to kill. They crouched down as [Y/N]'s machete severed the last bit of cable, the release of tension sending the lower length of cable thrashing wildly about and severing several vampires heads and limbs from their bodies. The remaining vampires screamed with rage, most forgetting about the Winchester brothers to rush at [Y/N] as she hastily began hacking at another cable. Dean and Sam took the opportunity to take on the vampires closest to them before seeking cover again.  
[Y/N] loosed another flailing cable, rapidly felling several more vampires. She took a moment to survey her handiwork, having greatly thinned out the number of vampires so the only a few more vampires remained.  
"Way to go, [Y/N]!" Sam yelled as he and Dean engaged the last of the vampires.  
"That's my girl!" Dean shouted, winking at her as he decapitated one of the vampires. His eyes then widened. "[Y/N]! Run!"  
[Y/N] spun around in time to be seized by the throat by a vampire that had climbed up behind her. He sneered at her, squeezing her throat as she gasped for air, her vision starting to swim.   
"You will pay for what you have done to my kin." He lifted her until [Y/N]'s boots no longer rested on the metal where she once stood. "I will enjoy killing you."   
He flung [Y/N] down to the floor, and the [H/C] haired hunter cried out in agony as she struck the ground. Blinding pain enveloped her as her arm and ribs fractured. The pain overwhelmed her so that [Y/N] lost consciousness, her head thudding against the concrete floor as Dean shouted to her, grappling with the vampire that had leapt down to finish her.  
\--------------------  
A mechanical, continuous beeping began to irritate [Y/N]. She shifted uncomfortably, and groaned in pain. She blinked her [E/C] eyes as her vision adjusted to the dimly lit hospital room. Her left arm was in a cast, and her chest was similarly treated.  
"Baby?" Dean ran into the room, and relief filled his face as he saw [Y/N]. He quickly sat beside her, speaking quickly and softly. "Sammy's talking to the cops. You're gonna have to talk to them. I told them we were just passing through and stopped to get gas. You got out to stretch your legs and then you were gone. You know, like what's been happening with the locals." He took her hand and held it in his, giving it a quick squeeze. "Hey, Sam, [Y/N]'s awake!"  
Sam entered, followed by a uniformed officer, both looking grim. The office stood in the corner, waiting silently.  
"Hey, Sam." [Y/N] said, forcing a smile, despite her confusion.   
"Hey, [Y/N]." Sam responded, leaning in to give her a careful hug. "Glad to see you awake. Listen, [Y/N], Officer Caven over there wants to talk to you for a little bit. Dean and I will go grab a coffee and give you a few minutes, OK?"  
[Y/N] nodded slowly.  
"Right behind you, Sam." Dean said as Sam left the room. Dean kissed [Y/N]'s cheek. "I'll see you in a few, [Y/NN]." He turned to the cop as he made his way to the door. "The doctor has her on some pain meds, so she might still be a little out of it."  
"I only have a few questions for her, sir." The officer nodded at [Y/N] as Dean left. "Ma'am, just a few questions, and I'll let you get back to resting."  
"Sure, Officer, but I don't really remember much." [Y/N] began. "But I'll do my best to answer your questions."  
\--------------------  
"What do you mean they were warned?" [Y/N] said incredulously, leaning against the headboard of the motel bed. "Who knew we were coming?"  
"Think about it, [Y/N]." Sam said quietly, helping her fix her [H/L], [H/C] hair into a messy [H/S] as she could not quite manage it one handed. Since Dean was on a beer run, Sam was left to tending to [Y/N]'s needs, hence he found himself in the role of a rather clumsy hairdresser. "The vampires were pretty focused on you."  
[Y/N] frowned, not liking what Sam was implying. "Why would a demon help vampires?"  
"You said it wanted you dead because you were the last living [Y/LN]. But it hasn't been able to touch you." Sam finished his attempt at [Y/N]'s [H/S] and sat at the foot of the bed. "Maybe it tried to use the vampires as hit men."  
"Great, now Dean has something else in his arsenal of arguments for me to stop hunting." [Y/N] sighed. "I guess I get to look forward to that next."  
"[Y/N], maybe you should think about it, at least until this demon problem is over." Sam ventured slowly. "You're gonna be laid up for a few weeks anyway with all this."  
"Like Hell I will." [Y/N] grumbled. "I'm a hunter, Sam, it's all I've got."  
"You've got us, too."   
"Yeah, I know. But you know what I mean. Hunting is important to me." [Y/N] frowned and picked at the comforter on the bed. "What else am I going to do? This is what I know."  
"We just want you to be safe, [Y/N]. I don't want you getting hurt or killed."  
"You sound like Dean."   
"Yeah, maybe." Sam chuckled. "But it's hard to watch the people you care about die."  
"I know." She shook her head. "But what we do, it's important, Sam. Protecting people from all this crap, it's important. I like knowing that what I'm doing matters. I am not giving that up."  
"Even if doing it means dying?"  
"If I think it's important enough, then yes." [Y/N] said, fixing Sam with a hard stare. "All this is a Hell of a lot bigger than me, but if I can do something that will make a difference for the better, than I will do it."  
"Now you sound like Dean."   
"Yeah, she does." Dean said gruffly as he pushed open the motel room door, carrying a case of beer and a couple bags of burgers. "But I get it."  
[Y/N] looked up as Dean put the beer and food on the small table by the window. He looked at her somberly as she carefully stood, then he crossed over to her. He tossed a beer to Sam without looking.  
"Give us a minute, Sammy?" Dean asked, not taking his green eyes off [Y/N].  
Sam nodded and stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind him.  
"Dean..." [Y/N] started, only to stop when Dean shook his head roughly.  
"Hear me out first." He fixed her in his stern gaze. "You scared me today, [Y/N]. I thought you were gonna die when that fangbanger threw you. We got lucky today. You only broke a few bones."  
"Like my dad used to say, sometimes it's better to be lucky than good." [Y/N] grinned at Dean, but the grin faltered and faded when she saw Dean scowl. "Sorry."  
"Listen, [Y/NN], I'm not gonna tell you I don't want you hunting. When you're healed, that is. But I still have the right to worry about you." Dean sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to lose you. That's all this is. I ain't mad, I just... I thought you were gonna die today."  
[Y/N] stared at Dean, and he stared back at her, neither really sure of what to say next.  
"C'mere." Dean said, pulling [Y/N] into a hug, careful not to squeeze her too much for fear of aggravating her injured ribs. [Y/N] snuggled into his chest feeling secure in his embrace. "I'm glad you're OK, [Y/NN]. And you did good out there today, real good. You're the reason we're all still here." He kissed the top of her head. "I feel so lucky to have you in my life."  
"Hey, sometimes it just pays to be lucky." [Y/N] smiled up at Dean, laughing as he rolled his eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, not to chuckle. He gazed down at her and she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, his lips pressed firmly to hers until they at last had to break for air. "And I feel damn lucky to have you in my life, Dean."  
"Yeah, yeah, it pays to be lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnddd we are back to dealing with monsters.


	8. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is being protective, but suddenly he starts having doubts about his relationship with the Reader.

"So you really think you've got this demon figured out, Sam?" [Y/N] [Y/LN] asked, leaning over Sam Winchester's shoulder to peek at the screen of his laptop. It had been two months since the battle in the warehouse with the vampires where things took a turn and [Y/N] found herself the focus of some highly unwanted attention, merely because the demon stalking her was getting tired of not being able to touch her. Her injuries had greatly improved over the passing weeks, mostly due to Dean Winchester's keen ability to warily hover over her anytime she tried to do anything that did not include resting. He was persistent enough that she yielded after a few days and mostly just lounged around the bunker until Dean took off in the Impala on a beer run or other errand, when she would seek Sam out to try to find leads on the demon's whereabouts. When Dean returned, she would hastily be hustled away much to her chagrin, but he would always plant a little kiss on the side of her cheek so she never complained much. Especially if Dean chose to let her cuddle up against him for a while, which was about the only thing about being made to rest that appealed to her. At the moment Dean was in search of pie, and [Y/N] eagerly took advantage of the freedom to see what progress Sam to report. "Well, it looks like it is still keeping its distance."  
"Don't sound so disappointed." Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes and shooing her back with a wave of his hand. "It may not be in the state, but it's starting to move north from the looks of these articles. You may be dealing with it in a few more weeks." The younger Winchester brother glanced at [Y/N] over his shoulder. "You know, [Y/N], most hunters prefer not to be found by demons."  
"Seriously, [Y/N]?" Dean's gruff voice rumbled from behind the [H/L], [H/C] haired hunter, making her whirl around to face her scowling boyfriend. "I thought you said you were gonna take a nap?"  
"I... I was, but I wanted to talk to Sam first." [Y/N] muttered, her cheeks growing warm as Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. She fiddled with the talisman on her necklace, the same one Dean had once hid pinned to the inside of her jacket pocket. It now always hung from the leather cord around her neck. "I'm feeling OK, anyway. You don't have to keep worrying about me."  
"Right. That's not about to happen, [Y/NN]." Dean gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started to steer her away from his younger brother. "Tell you what, how about we leave Sammy to do his thing, and I'll give you a piece of my pie. Then you're taking that nap."  
"Two pieces?" [Y/N] bargained, her [E/C] eyes shining eagerly.   
"One. Don't push it, baby, you ain't messing around with my pie." Dean chuckled, guiding her away from the library. "But I'll gladly take a post pie nap with you."  
"Deal."  
\-----------------  
The weeks passed with Sam reporting more stories that made him certain the demon was closing in on [Y/N]. Dean was growing increasingly anxious over her safety and accompanied [Y/N] every time she left the bunker. At last, the demon crossed the state line and Dean and Sam drove out to try to intercept it before it could try to attack [Y/N]. Granted, Dean did not want his girlfriend anywhere near that demon, and insisted they sneak out while she was sleeping, and [Y/N] was none too pleased by their absence.   
The demon had cleared out before the Winchesters arrived, and all they could learn was that the demon had taken a host who one woman described as "sexy enough." They returned that night, disappointed at the lack of information, not that it mattered much to [Y/N] who simply glared at the boys when they entered the bunker. Without a word to either man, she stormed off down to the training room, spending a few hours blowing off steam. Dean and Sam were both wise enough to avoid her until she was ready to speak to them, hiding out in the library, Dean nursing a beer while trying not to dwell on the wrath he unleashed.  
"I'm taking a shower!" [Y/N] shouted through the door, turning on her heel and stomping away. "A long one!"  
"She's still pissed." Sam whispered, glancing at Dean over the laptop monitor. "We're in for it."  
"Yeah, well, you won't get it so bad, Sammy. It's me she's gonna shout at." Dean ran a hand down his face. "I'm a dead man."  
\----------------  
"I expect this crap from Dean, but I expected better from you, Sam!" [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes narrowed as she glared at Sam who sat frozen behind his laptop. [Y/N] wore pajama bottoms and a tank top, her [H/L], [H/C] hair still damp from her shower. Sam stared up at her, his expression wounded. "You wouldn't even text me to tell me where you were. And if something happened to you guys, I wouldn't know how to find you to help you. What the Hell were you thinking?"  
"[Y/NN]..." Dean started gently, stepping towards [Y/N] and trying to put his arms around her. [Y/N] thrust her elbow back, catching Dean in the side and causing him to grunt and hastily retreat.  
"Don't you dare try to pull the 'I was just trying to protect you' card, Dean Winchester. You know better than that." She glared at the older Winchester. "Damn it! That demon is mine. What the Hell?"  
"OK, OK." Dean raised his hands in surrender. "[Y/N], we haven't seen the damn thing in weeks. I just wanted to know how strong it was." He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "I know you want to be the one who ganks it, baby. I just wanted to be prepared. If we'd found it, we would've told you, I swear."  
[Y/N] scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean hesitated momentarily before placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't the right way to go about it, but this son of a bitch is the reason you got hurt last time." Dean lightly kissed her temple, but [Y/N] pulled away with a huff. Dean's green eyes filled with pain, but he let her step away. "I just wanted to be sure it wasn't another trap."  
"You know, Dean, I'm a big girl. I can watch out for myself." [Y/N] snarled. She glared at the brothers with the hands on her hips. "Maybe I should just leave you boys behind and deal with this myself from here on out."  
She turned and stormed out of the library without another word.  
\-------------------  
[Y/N] sat at the bar finishing a beer and casting an appreciative eye on the attractive, dark haired bartender who was bringing her a fresh bottle. If the boys could sneak out without so much as a note, so could she.  
"Here you go, a beer for the lovely lady." The bartender, his name tag read "Cris", laughed as he placed the cold bottle in front of her. "Not even a smile? You OK?"  
"Just guy troubles, nothing I can't handle." She smiled. "But, thanks for caring, Cris."  
Cris raised an eyebrow.  
"Name tag." [Y/N] chuckled, taking a swig of beer.  
"Good eye." Cris said, leaning on his elbows on the bar and gazing into [Y/N]'s eyes.  
"[Y/N]! Damn it!" Dean's voice rose over the voices in the bar. He stomped towards [Y/N].  
"Shit." [Y/N] muttered, pulling a few bills from her pocket to pay for her drinks. "Guess I gotta go. Nice chatting, Cris."   
Cris stiffened. "You need me to make him leave?"  
"No, I got this." She favored him with a little smile. "He's loud, but he's not gonna hurt me."  
Cris glared at Dean as [Y/N] stepped towards him. Dean threw his arm over [Y/N]'s shoulder and steered her out of the bar, his posture stiff as he stared down anyone who looked too long at [Y/N].  
\----------------  
"Damn it, Dean, do you have to yell so loud? I already have a headache." [Y/N] grimaced and rubbed her temples, sitting in one of the chairs in the library.  
"You snuck out, knowing there's a damned demon after you, and you don't think I should be pissed?" Dean thundered, pacing. "You didn't have a blade on you, how were you gonna protect yourself?"  
"Are we seriously on this again?" [Y/N] spat back. "I know how to exorcise a demon. You taught me the damn incantation! And I don't need you hovering over me trying to protect me all the time." She glared at Dean, her arms crossed.   
"Clearly you do." Dean scowled at her, his voice gruff. "You never should have gone out alone. That demon could easily have found you. We don't even know what he looks like right now. What if he was that bartender you were flirting with?"  
"I was just talking to him, Dean! No need to get jealous, I still left with you, didn't I?" [Y/N] insisted.  
"Yeah, maybe because I interrupted your fun times." Dean muttered, refusing to look at her.  
"Wait... You think I was gonna cheat on you, is that what this is?" [Y/N] scoffed. "Do you really think that lowly of me?"  
"You were flirting with him, [Y/N]. What else would I think?" Dean shouted.  
[Y/N] pulled back, stunned.  
"Dean, he was being nice. Yeah, I liked the attention, but I wasn't going to... You know what, I don't owe you any explanation, not if you're gonna accuse me of cheating." She tugged at her necklace until the leather cord snapped. She tossed the necklace on the table and stood, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "You should know me better than that, but you don't. So we're through. I don't need your protection, and I don't need you."  
"So that's it then?" Dean fumed. "You're just gonna leave?"  
"You accused me of cheating, Dean!"  
"Because you were, or you were gonna!"  
"No, Dean, I wasn't. But you already made up your mind on that matter, so what's the point?" [Y/N] yelled, choking back a sob. "Just forget you ever knew me."  
Sam stepped in the door way and stared at the scene before him. "Are you guys-"  
"Not now, Sam!" Dean shouted. "And, [Y/N], I should've never wasted my time on you."  
"Dean..." Sam started moving to his brother.  
"Get out of my life, [Y/N]." A tear rolled down Dean's cheek, but he ignored it. "I'm better off without you."  
[Y/N] burst out in tears and turned, running out the door and fleeing the bunker, leaving the brothers alone in the library.  
"Dean?" Sam put a hand on his older brother's shoulder, uncertainty edging his voice.  
"Leave me alone, Sammy. My head's pounding from all the damn yelling."  
Dean shouldered briskly past Sam, leaving Sam Winchester staring after him in shocked silence.


	9. Breaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon has finally gotten the Reader away from the Winchesters, but can Sam and Dean find her before the demon gets her?

Sam Winchester sat in a chair in the library alone, still trying to process the fact that his brother had just let [Y/N] [Y/LN] walk out of their lives, accusing her of cheating. While [Y/N] had been the first to break it off, she stayed long enough to let Dean finalize the end of their relationship. And then Sam could only stare dumbfounded as he watched his friend leave the bunker in tears. There had been no warning signs, he honestly believed [Y/N] and Dean were solid in their relationship, but their argument made him wonder what he missed. Dean accused her of cheating on him, and Sam had no idea where that accusation came from. [Y/N] rarely left the bunker alone, and if she did it was only for a food run. He did not believe she would cheat on his brother, but Dean seemed convinced otherwise. None of it made sense to Sam.   
He picked his up his cell phone from the table, staring dismally at the display. He sent a text to [Y/N] as soon as Dean had left the room. He just asked if she was going to be okay, and if she wanted to talk, but [Y/N] did not respond. She left an hour ago, but her belongings were still in her room. Sam tried to convince himself that she would have to return eventually to get her things if she was really leaving, and maybe [Y/N] just wanted space after the break up. He tried to convince himself she would not actually leave, she was just blowing off steam but she would come back eventually. He just wished he could believe that.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled as he raced into the library, his eyes wide and frantic. "Sam, we gotta find [Y/N]! That son of bitch is gonna hurt her!"  
"What are you talking about? Did she call you?" Sam asked as he stood. "Did you talk to her?"  
"No, but we gotta find her!" Dean gripped the shoulder of Sam's flannel shirt, nearly pulling his younger brother to his height as he tried to steer Sam out of the library. "That demon found a way to get her away from us, and she doesn't have any anti-possession protection. Let's go!"  
"Dean, how do you know -"  
"She said she had a damn headache while we were arguing! I got one too, and the last time my head pounded this bad, she ended up trying to take on the thing alone." Dean narrowed his eyes. "She had protection then. But she took off her necklace, so she's got nothing. It can take her now, and I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch do that to her!"  
Sam followed Dean down to the garage and got in the Impala. As Dean was backing the car out, Sam frowned.  
"We don't know where she went."  
"She went to the bar. That's where the demon is. There's a new bartender there. Never seen him before, but he had an interest in her. If we find him, we find [Y/N]." Dean glared at the dark road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Shit, what if they're already gone?"  
"Let me check." Sam sighed and pulled out his phone. He selected an app and studied the screen. "Yeah, she left the bar, if that's where she went, but she's not far from it. Just a few streets away."  
The older Winchester raised an eyebrow.  
"Locator app, just in case." Sam confessed. "Dude, you've taken off a few times. I set it up on all our phones. I never thought the first time I used it would be for [Y/N]."  
"I'm not sure how [Y/N]'s gonna feel about that. Not sure how I feel about it." Dean grimaced, accelerating the car. "Let's just see if it gets us to her."  
\--------------  
"Thanks for letting me crash at your place, Cris." [Y/N] [Y/LN] said dejectedly, staring at the passing nocturnal landscape as they drove away from the bar. "I really wasn't sure where I was gonna go tonight."  
"I'm just glad you got there before my shift ended. It would've been a shame if I missed you." Cris said, glancing at the [H/L], [H/C] haired woman in the passenger seat. She did not see his eyes go from brown to completely black, nor did she see him reach for her until he seized the back of the female hunter's head and slammed it against the dashboard as she cried out in alarm. A second later she slumped unconsciously in the seat, a small trickle of blood escaping from the laceration on her brow. "Especially since you slipped away from me once already tonight."  
His menacing laughter filled the car as the vehicle turned down a dimly lit street and pulled up to an abandoned single story building.  
\--------------  
[Y/N]'s head throbbed. The floor beneath her was cold and the air was musty. She barely opened her eyes, trying to glimpse the room through her lashes, but the lighting was dim at best as it came from the street light across the street. She listened for a moment, but the only footfalls she heard were in the other room. Daring to open her eyes, [Y/N] pushed up her sleeve to bare her forearm and dragged her fingernail across her flesh in a familiar pattern. She continued to drag her nail along the same pattern until small pricks of blood appeared where her skin started to break. [Y/N] knew the scratches on her skin would only buy her so much time, but the crude anti-possession symbol she scratched on her arm might give her enough time for a quick and dirty exorcism.   
She tugged her sleeve over her arm and slowly stood, taking stock of her surroundings. Her heart dropped as she realized she was in a relatively barren room. There was nothing to use as a weapon to defend herself.  
"I see you're awake. Good." Cris snarled as [Y/N] abruptly whirled about to face him. He blinked and his eyes went black. He clutched a large knife in one hand. His eyes narrowed and he lunged at her, sending [Y/N] flying across the room. "I was getting bored."  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." [Y/N] staggered to her feet. "Let's get this party started. Exorcizamus te, omnis spiritu-"  
The demon that was Cris screamed and [Y/N] was flung unceremoniously into the far wall by an unseen force. She felt her left shoulder pop from its socket as she shrieked in pain. The demon laughed maniacally, advancing on her.   
"You're such an ass." [Y/N] suppressed the nagging panic building up in the back of her mind, as she narrowed her [E/C] eyes to glare at the demon. "Exorcizamus te, onmis -"  
"Enough!" The demon seized her by the throat and threw her to the ground, grinning as she writhed in pain. He grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the dirty wooden floor. "Why don't you just give up, you are far too weak to save yourself."  
[Y/N]'s mind was flooded with scenes of the torturous deaths of her ancestors, and it was as if each of their agonizing screams would deafen her ears. Unable to stop the images, [Y/N] screamed with them, tears falling from her [E/C] eyes, as the demon drove his knife into her side. [Y/N] shrieked and tried to jerk away, making the demon howl with laughter as he pinned her to the floor.   
"You are pathetic and weak." The demon snarled into her ear. "You will die, just like all your miserable ancestors."  
"Like Hell she will!" Dean's voice echoed through the room just before a shot rang out, and the demon was sent reeling back with a hiss. The mental onslaught abruptly ended, and [Y/N] gasped, clutching the knife handle protruding from her side. Dean and Sam rushed into the room both armed with shot guns. Sam took another shot at the demon, sending it further away from [Y/N], while Dean ran to her to get the female hunter to her feet. He steadied her, one arm firmly around her waist, as he pulled a dagger from his belt and pressed it into her hands. "This ought to even things up a bit."  
"Dean?" [Y/N] questioned numbly still watching the demon. She pulled the knife from her side, grimacing in pain as she flung the bloodied blade to the floor with a clatter. Blood started to flow freely from the wound. [Y/N] pressed one hand to her side in a desperate effort to abate the flow. As Dean attempted to assess her injuries, [Y/N] stared at the dagger Dean gave her, slowly realizing why he gave it to her.   
Sam gave a shout as he was flung across the room, and [Y/N] and Dean were thrown backwards. Dean's strong arms encircled [Y/N] and he pulled her to him just before they struck the floor, Dean cushioning [Y/N]'s body with his so that she landed without harm. Before they could move the demon was upon them, seizing [Y/N]'s throat with one hand as it leaned in to possess her.  
The demon howled angrily and reared back, glaring at [Y/N].  
"What have you done?" It snarled, it's face inches from hers. "You had no protection when I brought you here. I should be able to take you."  
"Screw you, I'm resourceful." [Y/N] whispered back, plunging the dagger into its chest, struggling against the black dots edging her vision.   
The demon howled and [Y/N]'s grip on the dagger loosened as her vision began to dim. Her heart fell, for she had come so close, but now her strength was rapidly ebbing and she knew she was about to lose the dagger. As her [E/C] eyes grew heavy, and her ears were filled with a loud rushing sound, a pair of strong hands encircled hers, thrusting the dagger further into the demon's chest. The demon loosed one final scream, then [Y/N]'s eyes closed as she fell limp in Dean's arms, the echo of his voice calling to her being the last thing she heard.


	10. Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader survives, but what will happen between her and Dean now?

Waking up in unfamiliar settings always unsettled [Y/N] [Y/LN], even though hospital rooms were fairly standardized. The antiseptic scent that filled them did not exactly exude a comforting feeling, and the brick like mattress wasn't helping. [Y/N] squeezed her eyes shut tighter for a moment, before blinking several times and groaning as her [E/C] eyes adjusted to the light spilling into the room. She shifted her weight slightly, her side throbbing in protest.  
"Shit! Ouch." [Y/N] moaned clutching the dressing covering the wound on her side. She inspected the bandages with a frown. "Well, good morning to you, too." She glanced around the room, disappointed to find neither Winchester brother present. "Guess they ditched me like a cheap prom date."  
She sighed heavily. She was not surprised to wake up alone in the hospital after breaking up with Dean, their argument had been painful. She was surprised the Winchester brothers had shown up to save her from the demon when they did. [Y/N] could not figure out how they found her, but she owed them her life. She glanced at the hospital tray beside her bed and saw her phone sitting beside a box of tissues. Someone had plugged her charger in and her battery was full. [Y/N] guessed it had been Sam's doing. The indicator light on the phone was blinking, so [Y/N] unlocked her phone to check her texts. Sure enough, Sam Winchester had sent her a few text messages.  
[Y/N], text me when you wake up. Sorry we're not there.   
Just a salt and burn. Should be back this afternoon.  
Are you awake yet?  
Hope you are feeling better. On our way back. False alarm.  
[Y/N] chuckled softly as she read the messages. She quickly texted back to let him know she was awake. A few seconds later her phone began vibrating as Sam's number flashed on her phone.  
"Hey, Sam." [Y/N] said, relieved that she had not been ditched after all.  
"[Y/N]! How are you feeling?" Sam asked eagerly. "Are they discharging you today?"  
"I just woke up, haven't seen the doctor yet. But I'm feeling pretty OK, except my side's kinda sore." [Y/N] thought about asking if Dean was there, then thought better of it. "By the way, thanks for saving my ass out there. I owe you guys."  
She heard Sam whispering to Dean and Dean's hushed, indecipherable response, then Sam sighing.  
"I'm just glad you're OK now, [Y/N]. Rest up. We'll be there in a couple hours. Bye!"  
"Bye, Sam."  
As the line disconnected, [Y/N] leaned back against the pillow. She pressed the call button on the bedrail, figuring she may as well let the nurse know she was awake.  
\-------------------  
"The doctor said the surgery for my side went well, nothing important organ wise was cut. It was mostly the blood loss he worried about. Aside from the stab wound, it was just a dislocated shoulder, some contusions, and minor lacerations. No biggie." [Y/N] said, pushing an errant strand of [H/L], [H/C] hair behind her ear as Sam drove the Impala back towards the bunker. "I don't see why I had to stay in that hospital for three days."  
"That wasn't minor surgery, [Y/N]. You were in the OR for most of the day." Sam said softly, casting a glance her way. "You know you almost died on the operating table. We almost lost you."  
"We, Sam? Really? Dean didn't care." [Y/N] said, frowning out the window. "He didn't visit me once in the hospital. It was just you."  
Sam was silent, his jaw tensing. [Y/N] noticed out of the corner of her eye and sighed.  
"Guess I can't really blame him, we did end it." She turned to Sam as he took the turn off leading to the bunker. "Look, I'm not angry. I get it, it's over. It just stings, you know? But, I'll drop it."  
Sam sighed as he pulled the Impala into the garage, cutting the engine and sitting there with his hands still on the wheel.  
"[Y/N], just give Dean some space. Try talking to him in a couple days." Sam turned to her, offering her an apologetic smile. "I think you'd both benefit from a little space. Give yourselves some time to process everything."  
[Y/N] nodded slowly, not realizing how much space she was about to get.  
\-------------------  
It had been two days since [Y/N] returned from the hospital, and the most she saw of Dean Winchester had been brief glimpses of the oldest brother as he disappeared for hours on end in the firing range or as he took off to one of the local bars. He had not spoken so much as a syllable to her. Giving Dean his space was incredibly simple seeing as her former boyfriend made sure to make himself scarce. Even Sam saw very little of his brother.  
Casting her ruminations aside, [Y/N] was hungry. Soup and a sandwich sounded really good right about now, but Sam, who had been seeing to her needs, was working out and [Y/N] did not wish to bother him. Dean was in his room down the hall, but there was no way in Hell [Y/N] would knock on his door to ask for help making lunch, so she slipped out of her room and made her way to the kitchen, figuring she could manage making a grill cheese sandwich and heating some soup.  
Getting the grill cheese started proved simple enough, and [Y/N] opened the cupboard looking for a can of soup. Spying one on the shelf, she groaned. The Winchester brothers were both taller than her and reaching the shelf the soup was on would require a little stretching, which ordinarily was not an issue for [Y/N]. But with the limited mobility from her injury, the task proved to be a bit more than she was ready for. [Y/N]'s fingers brushed can as a sharp pain from her side made her double over, knocking the can from the shelf. The errant can bounced off the counter and ricocheted off her shin.  
[Y/N] cried out in pain and fell backwards, one hand clutching her side and the other reaching for her shin as tears pricked her eyes. She cursed and let out a frustrated shout as Dean came running through the door, eyes wide seeing [Y/N] on the floor.  
"Sam, it's [Y/N], she's hurt!" Dean bellowed as he ran to her. Dean was helping her sit up as Sam came through the door.  
Sam knelt beside her.  
"What happened?" Sam inquired as he inspected the red bloom growing on [Y/N]'s bandages. She started to explain as the room began to get smoky and the smoke detector started blaring. [Y/N] clapped her hands to her ears and grimaced.  
Dean jumped to his feet and turned to the stove as Sam lifted [Y/N] and carried her to a chair.  
"[Y/N] tried to burn down the freaking kitchen." Dean grumbled, dumping the charred sandwich in the trash. He picked up the can of soup, scowling at it.  
"Looks like you popped a few stitches moving around like that." Sam scolded gently. "Let me patch you up. Next time, get me when you need something."  
"Sorry." [Y/N] dropped her gaze to the floor as Sam threaded the surgical needle. "I just didn't want to bother you. You're already doing so much to take care of me, Sam."  
The younger Winchester brother rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Just let me keep doing it until you're actually healed."  
[Y/N] nodded as Sam worked. She stared at a spot on the kitchen table until Dean slid a bowl of soup and a freshly made grilled cheese sandwich in front of her, making her stomach rumble. She glanced up, surprised.  
"Thanks." She spoke quietly.  
Dean merely shrugged and strode out of the room.  
\-------------------  
Dean had been gone for three days now. He was off on a salt and burn in Tennessee, leaving [Y/N] in his younger brother's care. Dean did not even bother to say good bye to [Y/N] when he left, instead taking off before the sun was up. Sam had to tell [Y/N] where Dean went, and she sat in the library with the younger Winchester for the next couple hours, saying very little, just as she was doing today.  
Sam glanced up over his laptop to watch [Y/N] as she stared dejectedly at a nearby shelf of books. He thought about asking her if she was alright, to break up the silence, but he knew the answer as soon as she swiped her palm across her eyes. He quietly lowered his eyes back to his screen, knowing [Y/N] would be upset if she knew Sam saw her crying. She'd only shed tears in front of him on a couple of occasions, and even then she did not want to him to see her cry. She saw her tears as weakness, and got mad at herself for being weak in front of the Winchester brothers, despite the fact that neither brother would dare to call her weak.  
"Dean hates me now, doesn't he?" [Y/N] nearly whispered, not looking at Sam. "I really screwed things up."  
"[Y/N], he's just working through it." Sam frowned at his screen, not really knowing how Dean felt about [Y/N] now. Dean said very little to him after [Y/N] re-injured herself in the kitchen. He looked up at his friend. "I don't think he hates you. Give him a little more time."  
"It's been a week, Sam. He doesn't want to be in the same room as me." She stood slowly. Sam closed his laptop and watched the female hunter. "It's not gonna get better. As soon as I'm well enough, I'm leaving. Dean doesn't want me here."  
"[Y/N] -" Sam interjected, but [Y/N] cut him off holding up her hand.  
"No, Sam. I'm leaving. This is Dean's home, he shouldn't have to sneak around to avoid me." [Y/N] hesitated. "We're still friends, you and I, right?"  
"Yeah." Sam stood and walked over to the [H/C] haired hunter who watched him with sadness in her [E/C] eyes. He folded her into his arms and she hid her face in his chest. Her shoulders shook slightly, and Sam rubbed her back as he held her. "I'm here for you when you need me."  
[Y/N] pulled out of the embrace, again using her palms to erase the tears Sam pretended not to notice.  
"Thanks, Sam." She drew a shaky breath and released it slowly, regaining her composure. "I'm gonna start packing up some of my stuff now, so I'm ready when the time comes."  
Sam watched as [Y/N] walked quickly out of the room. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sat heavily in his chair as he pulled up Dean's number and started typing a brief message. Sending it, he placed the phone on the table and ran his hand through his long hair.  
"Damn it, Dean."  
\-------------------  
Sam stood in the doorway of [Y/N]'s room, watching her for a moment as she sat on the bed amidst piles of clothing. She stared at a frame in her hands, housing a photo of her and Dean laughing by the Impala. Sam had snapped the photo on his phone and had it printed for [Y/N]. He remembered giving it to her in the simple frame, and how broadly she smiled back at him as she clutched the gift to her heart. She was so much happier then. Sam wished [Y/N] would smile like that again.  
He lightly rapped on the door frame, and [Y/N] turned to look at him.  
"Mind if I come in?" He asked gently, noting she quickly placed the frame facedown in her lap.  
"Yeah, come on in." [Y/N]'s cheeks flushed pink as Sam sat beside her and took the photo frame from her lap, turning it over in his hands to look at the photo.  
"That was a good day." He briefly smiled down at the photo before handing it back to [Y/N]. "Dean's back."  
[Y/N] stared at the photo, not speaking.  
"Go talk to him." The younger Winchester gently nudged her arm.  
"Dean doesn't want to talk to me." [Y/N] laid the photo on the bed and stood. "He's better off without me."  
"You don't know that!" Sam said angrily, his brows furrowed as he stood. He raised his hands apologetically when [Y/N] faced him. "Look, you both had your emotions messed with by that demon. You can't just leave without talking to him. Give Dean a chance to talk to you. You owe him that much, you both do. Please, just try to talk to him, just once."   
For a long, awkward moment [Y/N] was silent. She looked up at Sam and slowly nodded. "Just once."  
\-------------------  
Sam and [Y/N] entered the library, Sam with a reassuring hand on [Y/N]'s shoulder. [Y/N] looked apprehensive as Dean stood abruptly. Sam scowled at Dean.  
"Just going on a beer run!" Dean quipped taking a small step back, licking his lips as he eyed the door.   
"Damn it, Dean! Sit your ass down." Sam growled at his older brother. Dean and Sam stared at each other for several seconds. Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sam nodded at the chair Dean previously occupied. Dean exhaled through his nose and plopped himself begrudgingly in the chair, kicking his legs up on the table. "Thanks, man."  
Sam guided [Y/N] to the seat across from Dean, helping lower her into the chair so as not to aggravate her side too much. Dean watched her from the corner of his eye. [Y/N] winced slightly.  
"You OK?" Dean asked uncomfortably, glancing away.  
"Yeah." [Y/N]'s answer was equally ill at ease and she cast her eyes down at her hand resting on the table.  
Sam softly swore, causing [Y/N] and Dean both to turn to him.  
"Talk to each other." Sam groaned a bit melodramatically. "Will one of you just say something?"  
"Dude, why are you doing this?" Dean retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"Because [Y/N]'s gonna leave if you don't talk to her!" Sam shouted angrily, balling his hands into fists. "She's my friend, too, but she's gonna leave because of you."  
Dean bolted upright, feet slamming on to the floor as his eyes went wide. He turned to [Y/N], unable to find his voice. [Y/N]'s eyes darted back and forth between Dean's face and Sam's.  
"Hey, Sam?" [Y/N] rose to her feet and took Sam's large hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You know I wasn't planning to leave for a few days. Why don't you go on that beer run for Dean, and give us some time to talk in private?"  
Sam looked down at [Y/N], his eyes pained. [Y/N] offered him a sad smile.  
"I promise I will be here when you get back. I wouldn't leave you without saying good bye." [Y/N] vowed earnestly.  
Sam nodded halfheartedly and shuffled out the door, leaving [Y/N] alone with Dean. [Y/N] slowly lowered herself into her seat, Dean mirroring her action as he watched her.  
"You're really leaving?" Dean looked hurt.  
"Yeah, there's no point in me staying. You killed the demon, and even you said you're better off without me." [Y/N]'s voice was quiet, defeated.  
"This is bullshit, [Y/N]!" Dean thundered, slamming his fist on the table. "You know that demon was messing with our heads, it ain't fair to use that argument against me." Dean lowered his voice again. "Besides, you killed the demon. All I did was keep your hands steady until it was done."  
"Be that as it may, there was a lot of truth in what you said." [Y/N]'s shoulders drooped. "You were right about a lot of things. I don't deserve to be here. I'm nowhere near the hunter that you or Sam are. If you hadn't come when you did, that demon would have killed me, or worse." Dean stood and made his way to [Y/N] as she continued. "You were right, I needed a blade, without a demon trap I couldn't get through the exorcism. The damn bar tender was the demon, and you didn't need me, but I needed you. I'm just in the way, you guys are better off without me."  
"Don't you ever talk like that again, [Y/N]!" Dean shouted, leaning down and placing his hands on both of [Y/N]'s arm rests, startling the female hunter. His green eyes fixed intently on her [E/C] ones as he spoke, lowering his voice. "You're a damn good hunter, especially considering you've only been hunting for the last few years. Of course you deserve to be here. You've already got a better track record for living, you've never died once. That's better than me or Sammy can say." Dean's voice softened slightly, but he did not move from his position, keeping his gaze locked on [Y/N]'s eyes. "Listen to me, [Y/N], you're resourceful, and skilled, and you've had our backs every time we needed you. You are a good hunter. I mean, you took on that demon, unarmed, and you stayed alive. The frigging thing got the drop on you but you stayed alive, and you -" Dean caressed her forearm, trailing his fingers lightly over the small cluster of scabs that had formed over the area where she had scratched a temporary anti-possession symbol into her flesh. Dean's voice caught in his throat . "Y-you found a way to protect yourself from possession despite everything. I don't think Sam or I would have thought to do what you did. Maybe you needed our help, but you're wrong about one thing. I need you. I will always need you. And there is no way in Hell I believe that my life would be better without you."  
Tears had formed in Dean's eyes and started to slide down his stubbled cheeks. Dean ignored them, instead offering his hand to [Y/N]. She tentatively accepted, placing her hand in his and Dean gently pulled [Y/N] to her feet. He encircled her with his strong, protective arms, her own naturally slipping around his waist in a familiar embrace. Dean pulled her close, dropping his head into the curve between her shoulder and neck, his shoulders starting to shudder.   
"I know you wouldn't cheat on me, and, demon or not, I'm sorry I ever said those things. I love you, [Y/NN], and I don't want to lose you." Dean clung to her, not yet able to raise his head. "Please don't leave. Let me fix this, baby. Whatever you want me to do, I will. Give me a chance to fix this, just tell me what I need to do."  
"You already did it, Dean." [Y/N] whispered as tears fell from her own eyes, softly kissing Dean's temple. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you, Dean."  
Dean lifted his head and his lips at last found hers, crushing his mouth to hers with a desperate longing to be close. He stroked her hair fondly as their lips parted to draw a breath, Dean dipping his head to find [Y/N]'s lips once more, this time the kiss was far more tender and soft. He lifted his head, gazing in to [Y/N]'s [E/C] eyes as he continued to hold her close.  
"I finally told you I love you." Dean chuckled. "And you said it back to me. I guess this is what Sammy would call a break through." Dean kissed the top of [Y/N]'s head and she sighed contentedly. "We ain't gonna tell him yet, don't want him hearing wedding bells before we're ready."  
[Y/N] giggled and swatted Dean's arm lightly. Dean grinned at her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Maybe someday there would be wedding bells for them, but for now he was content to live in the moment, with [Y/N] back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the demon arc, for whatever it is worth. This Dean x Reader series continues, although I am unsure if I can create it as a series including this work, or if I will have to do the rest separately. I'll try to figure it out before I post the next Dean x Reader story.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 10 chapter "Demon Arc" I originally posted on dA. The Dean x Reader series is currently 15 stories/chapters on dA. I am unsure if I can construct a chapter piece as part of a series on this site. I guess we'll find out later.
> 
> I tried to keep true to the characters of Sam and Dean, but apologies if I got them wrong. I'm still kind of new to the whole fandom thing.
> 
> All my works hear are re-postings from my dA account (user name is thaliat), I am not stealing anyone's work. No one has made accusations, I am just getting ahead of it as a precaution. Feel free to send me a message on dA and I will corroborate it, should you want proof.


End file.
